<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ONESHOT ᝰ ᴴˣᴴ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481588">ONESHOT ᝰ ᴴˣᴴ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Lowercase, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowercase intended</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrollo/reader, Feitan/reader, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Reader, Illumi/reader, Machi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hot springs ; hisoka amorou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hisoka x fem reader<br/>[caught having sex]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka and you were sitting on top of a mountain of bodies. Covered in blood, flesh, bone fragments.</p><p>You two had just got done killing a small village in Greed Island. You two didn't care if it was in a game or not. Y'all just needed some bloodshed after being stuck in the game for weeks.</p><p>Hisoka got up from where he was sitting and walked over to a small, secluded part of the forest. There was a shallow hot spring where he stripped out his clothes and began to wash himself and his clothes.</p><p>You got up and followed him. You took a deep breath in. The smell of the crisp, humid air made you feel at ease after using up all your energy.</p><p>"Care to join?~" Hisoka asked you as he had his back towards you. You saw every muscle bulge out his body. It was strangely attractive to see such a buff man without thinking their body looks disoriented.</p><p>You thought for a moment before answering. "How deep is the water?" You asked innocently. All you wanted to do was lay down and enjoy the hot spring.</p><p>"Shallow, but the water goes up to underneath my calf." Hisoka responded in a relaxed, soothing tone. You thought for a moment. This was going to be your first time stripping naked in front of naked.</p><p>You've seen Hisoka naked plenty of times. Man has no shame in exposing himself,</p><p>but after seeing him naked a handful of times, you still find yourself getting hot from just looking at him.</p><p>This time was no different, except you felt yourself throbbing at the sight of Hisoka having his hair down, sticking onto his face, and at his body glisten in the sunlight from the water.</p><p>"You know staring is rude, right?" He teased you as he turned around, fully exposing himself. You quickly turned your head to the side and covered your face with your hand.</p><p>"You're so shameless." Hisoka chuckled. He walked up to you. You heard the water splash together. It kept getting louder as he stopped in front of you.</p><p>"Is my little murderer blushing?" He teased once again. You arched your eyebrows, causing a wrinkle in between, indicating that you are angry at him.</p><p>Hisoka pulled on your crimson-stained shirt. He wanted you to join him. You swatted his hand away and placed your back onto a nearby tree.</p><p>"I'll wait for you to be done." You said as you crossed your arms across your chest and looked in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Come on, darling. You know you want me~ Your aura is a dead giveaway."</p><p>"You're getting way over your head."</p><p>In all honesty. You did want him to rail you against the tree but didn't want to feed his ego. That man's ego is larger than the Dark Continent.</p><p>Hisoka extended his arm and placed his hand on the tree. He started leaning towards you. You felt his hot breath on your neck, causing you to have chills run down your spine.</p><p>"<em>Darling, you look so delicious with all this blood on you. I could just destroy you against this tree~</em>" Hisoka whispered into your ear. When his words entered your ear, the oxygen in your lungs was sucked out.</p><p>For a second, you forgot how to breathe. Your face became hot, as well as the rest of your body. You awkwardly cough and moved aside.</p><p>"We're here for business. We shouldn't let these lewd thoughts of yours get in the way." You said professionally, but you could tremble in any second.</p><p>Hisoka was still in the same position. He turned his head slightly towards you and smirked. His devilish smirk made you have lewd thoughts.</p><p>You quickly snapped out your thoughts when you remembered the mission. You had to get the nen exorcist for Chrollo and go back home.</p><p>"Come on, YN. Just for today~ I promise to leave you alone if you help me out." Hisoka said, getting up and stood beside the tree.</p><p>"No, Hisoka. We have a mission to focus on."</p><p>Hisoka sighed as he slowly became desperate. All he wanted was your delicate neck in his hand, squeezing until you turn blue.</p><p>But he wouldn't because you're a worthy opponent for the future and killing you that easy would've been a waste.</p><p>"Are you done with your bath?" You asked. Hisoka nodded and grabbed his underwear and clothes. He hung them up on a branch and waited for them to dry.</p><p>"Yes. Have fun with your bath." Hisoka said as he walked into the dense forest. You let out a relieved breath as you finally got Hisoka to stop leeching on you.</p><p>You stripped out your clothing and started to wash the blood-stained clothing. After, you sat in the water and dipped your hair in.</p><p>The warm water relaxed your body. It felt like ages since you've had a nice bath like this one.</p><p>Your mind kept wandering off. It stopped at Hisoka's body. You made a 'tsk' sound as you kept envisioning his beautifully built body.</p><p>Each bicep was symmetrically placed on each arm, his back was perfectly smooth with his flexed muscle when washing his hair, and his abs bulged out his abdomen like they were ready to be sat on.</p><p>The heat from the hot spring and you made it feel like you were melting. You felt your lower parts pulsating.</p><p>You slowly reached your hand down and caressed the lips. You shuddered softly as you placed your fingers on your bud.</p><p>You rubbed softly. A soft moan left your lips as you kept Hisoka's body in your mind. And when he turned around and smirked, you felt your legs give up on you.</p><p>You did a circular motion with your fingers as your head tilted back. Your body felt like it was going to explode at any second that you keep pleasuring yourself.</p><p>"<em>hisoka~" </em>You moaned softly as you got your other hand and placed it on your breast. You squeezed it until you heard someone.</p><p>"Thinking about me?" Hisoka said as he crouched down to you. You shot your eyes open and let go of yourself. You backed away from him and embarrassment took over you.</p><p>"I-It's not what it looks like." You stuttered as your whole face turned a bright scarlet. Hisoka chuckled as he looked down at the water.</p><p>"So I was right when I said you wanted me." Hisoka said as he licked his lips seductively and looked up at you with lust in his eyes.</p><p>"<em>n-no</em>." You said under your breath. Hisoka leaned over and grabbed under your jawline and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>"No need to be shy, darling. I will take good care of you~" He looked down at your lips and slowly pulled you closer,</p><p>and closer,</p><p>until his lips grazed your lips softly. He tasted like sweet candy. Fruity.</p><p>His scent was intoxicating. Strawberry, but strangely masculine.</p><p>He grabbed your neck and tilted it. His lips came into contact with your neck and started to kiss roughly and suck until there was a deep, purple bruising.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable feeling, but after he finished sucking, he would make a pop sound and kiss softly on the newly formed bruise.</p><p>He would use his tongue to lightly graze your neck. The goosebumps ran down your body. His face lifted up to yours. You were staring at his lips.</p><p>You grabbed his face and pulled his towards you. Your lips smashed his. He was taken aback but wasn't complaining.</p><p>Secretly, Hisoka has been waiting for this moment ever since your brother introduced you to him.</p><p>You dominated the whole kiss. You forcefully opened his mouth to slip your tongue in. You explored his warm mouth. You can taste the bubblegum he chewed while you two were out killing.</p><p>Hisoka didn't mind you dominating the kiss, in fact, it turned him on. The way you took control over the whole situation made him ecstatic.</p><p>He pulled back from the kiss, biting your lip and slowly letting it go. The bloody slowly dropped down your chin.</p><p>Hisoka tilted your chin up and licked from your chin to your lips and sucking the blood.</p><p>You softly moaned from the pleasurable pain. "You taste so good, dear. I've waited for a long time for this." Hisoka said.</p><p>He laid you down into the water. It barely reached up to your ear. Hisoka examined your luscious body. He dragged his long fingernail down your torso and eventually towards your lips.</p><p>He encased his sharp fingers in his Bungee Gum and inserted a finger into you. Your mouth gaped open. Your head tilted back as he placed another finger and pressed his thumb down onto your clit.</p><p>He pumped his fingers in and out while his thumb gave you double pleasure. Your hand reached up to your breast, but he stopped you with his free hand.</p><p>He used his hand to pin down your arm and leaned down to your hot chest.</p><p>He took your breast into his mouth. He began kissing you nipples, nibbling, licking, caressing the sensitive areola with his tongue.</p><p>You were no longer the dominant one. You became submissive instantly.</p><p>The grip from his bungee gum made his fingers unable to leave your insides. He curved his fingers, allowing his long fingers to rub against your walls.</p><p>He went deeper and you felt him hit your g-spot. You screamed from the sudden pleasure. Your whole body jerked as you felt your stomach heat up.</p><p>If felt like your insides were being squeezed with intense force. Your moans became louder and your panting became rapid as you were close to your climax.</p><p>Then a rush of relief overcame you. You let out a sigh as you rested your back onto the ground.</p><p>You were panting as you saw Hisoka's face. He smiled down at you as he slipped his fingers out. "You're so beautiful when you cum in the water." Hisoka told you as he pushed your hair behind your ear.</p><p>"And now for the main event~," He said as he raised you up and flipped you over. Your bum was exposed to him.</p><p>You started to feel embarrassed. You didn't want him to see your bum up close, but he didn't seem to care about what you were feeling.</p><p>He started to rub himself on you. You felt the fabricated bulge he had. He was rock solid. He kept teasing you with it.</p><p>"You did this to me, now you'll have to pay~" He chuckled as he slipped his underwear off.</p><p>He used his hand to caresses your ass. He gave it a hard slap, leaving a red handprint.</p><p>You moaned loudly and chuckled at the pleasure mixed with pain. You felt the stinging pain travel up from your ass to your spine.</p><p>"Being a tease, like always." You said in an unimpressed tone. He didn't give you want you wanted. And he noticed that.</p><p>He let out a hum as he raised his hand again and slapped your ass. This time it was more painful than the last time.</p><p>You cried out and slammed your head into the water. "Don't say such things in that tone, dear." He told you as he brought his hand to your butt and rubbed on the sore part.</p><p>"<em>f-fuck y-y-you.</em>" You stuttered as you cursed Hisoka. He enjoyed seeing you in pain. The look in your eyes was hate. He moaned softly as he rammed himself into you.</p><p>You gasped at his large size enter you. Your back arched into a ramp and your face was barely above the water.</p><p>His fast speed made you into a moaning mess as it mixed into the sound of your skins clapping together and the splashing water.</p><p>Hisoka leaned over. His hard chest was against your back. His hand traveled up to your purple neck. Then his large hand makes it up to your mouth. He placed his middle and ring finger into your mouth.</p><p>Your saliva poured down your chin and his fingers. His strokes were overwhelming. The way his dick filled your insides and ran along your walls made you squirm.</p><p>He was beginning to grunt into your ear. His soft moans made your stomach burn up with butterflies.</p><p>"Call out my name, darling~," Hisoka said in between his grunts. He slowly took his fingers out your mouth for you to moan his name.</p><p>"Ngh~ ha..." You moaned as you attempted to call out his name, but his strokes made you unable to think straight.</p><p>Your vision became hazy as your eyes rolled back into your head. You were on the brim of your climax.</p><p>Your stomach felt like it was twisting together. Your stomach burned up and you couldn't form words anymore.</p><p>"Name~" Hisoka said once again, followed by a loud moan from him. "Fuck. Hisoka~" His low moan made you cum all over his dick and his seed spilled in you.</p><p>You fell into the water and Hisoka collapsed onto you. The two of you were panting.</p><p>You began laughing from the crazy sex. Your leg began to shake and Hisoka's cum spilled out of you and into the water.</p><p>You flipped onto your back. Hisoka was smiling down at you. He pushed a strain of your silky, wet hair behind your ear.</p><p>He captured you into his arms and dug his head into the crook of your neck.</p><p><em>"You're amazing." </em>Hisoka said on your neck. You felt his eyelashes tickling your neck. You giggled softly.</p><p>All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion behind you. You tilted your head back and Hisoka lifted his head.</p><p>"Onee-chan?" A voice spoke out.</p><p>"Killua?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drunk in love ; hisoka x illumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hisoka x illumi<br/>[yaoi, bl]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>illumi and hisoka were at hisoka's apartment. the two men have been sitting in the living room as illumi drank away his problems.</p><p>"illu-chan, you can't drink your problems away." hisoka said as he watched illumi take down the golden liquor.</p><p>"i can, and i will." illumi responded as he grabbed the almost empty bottle and poured the last dropped.</p><p>illumi has a high alcohol tolerance. this was his third bottle of whatever liquor he grabbed blindly off of hisoka's shelf.</p><p>he began to feel tipsy. all the alcohol illumi has been drinking finally caught up with him.</p><p>"ok, illu-chan. that's enough and tell me what's wrong." hisoka said as he attempted to take the bottle away from illumi.</p><p>but illumi wouldn't budge and held onto the bottle like it was superglued into his hands. "don't." illumi said harshly.</p><p>"well, at least tell me what's wrong with you." hisoka laid back into the couch with an arm hanging off.</p><p>illumi took one last chug and placed the bottle onto the glass table, causing a ring to echo throughout the room.</p><p>"it's about my marriage arrangements." illumi finally said as he rested his head on the table. his silky black hair covered his face.</p><p>hisoka raised an eyebrow. this wasn't his first time hearing about illumi's arranged marriage, but he didn't enjoy listening to it.</p><p>illumi is at the age where he should get married and produce powerful offsprings, but he didn't want any of that.</p><p>he'd rather focus on his work than on people who aren't his family. illumi isn't one to show emotion or show any signs of stress, but this whole ordeal was really getting to him.</p><p>"mother said that i should be happy to have found a beautiful and strong woman, but how come i've never felt any type of reaction towards her?" illumi questioned as his words began to slur.</p><p>"YN is a beautiful woman, but she isn't for me." illumi added as he lifted his head and fell back into the couch where hisoka was sitting.</p><p>"YN? as in the woman we took the hunters exam with?" hisoka asked. he didn't know who illumi was marrying.</p><p>now that hisoka knows, it would become valuable information. once illumi marries her, he will eventually grow attached to her.</p><p>and once he does, he could use that to his advantage and use her as bait to draw illumi in for a fight.</p><p>"yes. i have no attraction for her. she is just an ordinary assassin who's family is desperate for spare change." illumi said in a monotoned voice as his head started to sway side to side.</p><p>hisoka stared at him, not knowing what to tell illumi in this situation, but he could try to sober him up before he does something that he might regret.</p><p>"okay, illu-chan, let's get you sobered up~," hisoka said as he began getting up from the couch to grab a glass of water for illumi, but was stopped when illumi dragged him back onto the couch and getting atop of him.</p><p>there was a small gap between the two men. illumi stared at hisoka with a blank expression. "i'm not even drunk." he said monotonously as he began moving closer towards hisoka, closing the gap.</p><p>eventually, his lips latched onto hisoka's with no hesitation. hisoka knew this was wrong. it was too easy. illumi was throwing himself on him. illumi's lips were moving, but hisoka's wasn't.</p><p>illumi's hand traveled down slowly to hisoka's pants. his breath hitched as he quickly got illumi off of him and stood up.</p><p>"that... was not okay." hisoka said with a light chuckle as he looked down at the onyx eyed assassin.</p><p>"don't you like it when people throw themselves on you?" illumi asked as he cocked to the side. his innocent, yet deadly tone made hisoka take a deep breath in.</p><p>"no, illu-chan. it's too easy. i refuse to take advantage of you in this state." hisoka said slightly serious, but didn't let his fierce tone take control of his playful one.</p><p>
  <em>easy? </em>
</p><p>illumi thought to himself as he quickly came up with something to grab hisoka's attention.</p><p>why is illumi doing this? even he doesn't know the answer to that question, but he does feel some sort of fondness for hisoka.</p><p>which is such a strange and foreign feeling to illumi. why would he feel some sort of way for a person when he has been trained his whole life to cancel out all emotions?</p><p>while illumi was caught up in his thoughts, hisoka came back with a glass of water in his hand.</p><p>illumi didn't even realize he left. he let his guard down. which is rare. especially for illumi. he is always on high alert for whatever is about to come.</p><p>but he let his guard down... with hisoka. illumi began thinking if he trusted hisoka.</p><p>he doesn't.</p><p>so why does it feel like he does?</p><p>illumi refused to drink the water, but instead took out his needles and began throwing them at hisoka.</p><p>hisoka's smirk turned into a sinister smile. he dodged the needles and flicked his wrist to make his card appear.</p><p>"illu-chan, you're drunk~ are you sure you want to fight me?" hisoka purred his words as more needles came his way.</p><p>he threw his card, changing the velocity and direction of the needles, causing them to stick straight into the wall.</p><p>"not drunk enough to know what i want." illumi sounded determined. he wanted the magicians. it was slightly the alcohol talking, but mainly illumi.</p><p>illumi ran behind hisoka, but hisoka calculated illumi's next move and pulled his card up to illumi's neck, drawing a bit of blood.</p><p>"don't do this, illu-chan. you know how i get when i get worked up-" hisoka paused to lick the blood off illumi's neck slowly.</p><p>"or i won't be able to stop until i get that rush i crave for~" hisoka chuckled in illumi ear.</p><p>hisoka lifted his card and made it disappear. he descended into his bedroom.</p><p>illumi bit the inside of his cheek as he walked back over to the couch and drank the water hisoka left for him.</p><p>illumi's eyes grew heavy. for the first time in a while, he felt tired and was ready to pass out.</p><p>after hours passed that felt like seconds for illumi, he started to hear strange noises coming out of hisoka's room.</p><p>illumi contemplated if he should go in. illumi shrugged his shoulders and twisted the door handle.</p><p>he saw hisoka sweating, completely naked. his hand was on his rock hard cock. his hand was moving up and down, causing him to grunt and moan.</p><p>illumi stared at hisoka's built abdomen. his abs were popping out his stomach and his large hands were gripping his large dick.</p><p>hisoka turned to see illumi staring at him. hisoka chuckled as his grip around himself loosened. "enjoy what you see?" hisoka teased.</p><p>hisoka exposed himself fully to illumi, having no shame whatsoever.</p><p>"no. are you this shameless?" illumi asked as he stood at the doorframe. hisoka pouted.</p><p>"are you sure because your pants are forming a tent? am i making you hard, illu-chan?" hisoka asked as he<br/>pointed his finger at illumi's pants.</p><p>illumi looked down to see a bulge popping out. he furrowed his eyebrows as this was a new sight for himself.</p><p>he did feel himself getting excited about seeing hisoka pleasuring himself. that sight was something he will never forget.</p><p>"i see that you're no longer drunk~" hisoka purred as he got up from the bed and walked towards illumi. illumi's eyes avoided looking down and up at hisoka's golden eyes.</p><p>hisoka grabbed illumi by the waist and pulled him into his chest. his mouth was on the shell of illumi's ear, giving him kisses that traveled down to his neck.</p><p>hisoka's hands traveled down illumi's back and down to his ass, where hisoka have it a firm squeeze. "oh, what a nice ass you have illu-chan~ i could play with it for hours." hisoka said as his spoke in illumi's neck.</p><p>illumi felt a tingling sensation going through his body. every time hisoka's lips came into contract with illumi's skin. the hairs on his body would stick up.</p><p>hisoka grabbed the hem of illumi's shirt and pulled on it. "we shouldn't. as much as i want to, you're getting married." hisoka stopped himself from keeping going on.</p><p>illumi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at hisoka blankly. "there's no love. it's arranged. i don't love her." illumi said as he pressed his hands onto hisoka's chest.</p><p>"sorry, illu, but i have boundaries." hisoka walked away and slipped on his grey sweatpants and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"we don't love each other. it's arranged. forced. this shouldn't be a problem." illumi tried to get the message through hisoka's head, but hisoka didn't care.</p><p>"you're still getting married, aren't you. break things off before i take away your virginity." hisoka said as he had a smug smirk.</p><p>"what makes you think i'm a virgin?" illumi crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"the way you were reacting to my kisses and touch. you were so submissive that i found it cute."</p><p>illumi let out an inaudible scoff as he walked towards hisoka, uncrossing his arms. he pushed hisoka onto the bed, sitting on top of him.</p><p>"i will get what i want and i will make you fuck me senselessly." illumi said. this made hisoka hard.</p><p>very hard.</p><p>a rock was nothing compared to hisoka boner. hisoka likes this side of illumi. taking matters into his own hands.</p><p>illumi pulled his shirt up gracefully and threw it onto the floor. hisoka admired illumi's smooth, hairless chest. he didn't have a heavily muscled body like hisoka, but his structure was ethereal, almost like a goddess from mount olympus.</p><p>illumi leaned down towards hisoka and licked his lips slowly before fully attaching his lips with hisoka's plumped ones.</p><p>hisoka's hands went down to illumi's pants and slipped his hand into them, caressing the soft and plumped piece of fat.</p><p>illumi's hands were on hisoka's neck, keeping him in place so he doesn't move or leave.</p><p>illumi sharpened his nails and dug them lightly into hisoka's neck, causing hisoka to open his mouth to moan.</p><p>while his mouth gaped open, illumi stuck his tongue down his throat. exploring the hidden cave he had yet to discover.</p><p>to hisoka's surprise, illumi knew how to kiss very well. too well.</p><p>hisoka grabbed the sides of illumi's face and forcefully pulled his face away from him.</p><p>still sitting atop of hisoka, illumi looked at hisoka in a confused way.</p><p>"why'd you make me stop?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"how do you know how to kiss so well?" hisoka asked, still holding illumi's face.</p><p>illumi stayed quiet. he just looked at hisoka with a blank face.</p><p>"so you're not a virgin..." hisoka concluded as he flipped illumi over, making his long black hair fly everywhere.</p><p>"no, i am not."</p><p>hisoka let out a chuckle, covering up his jealousy. he wanted to take illumi's virginity.</p><p>"with who." hisoka didn't ask, he demanded the answer.</p><p>"YN."</p><p>hisoka started to laugh hysterically. he forcefully took illumi's pants off. he saw the tent forming in illumi's boxers.</p><p>he slipped his boxers off and took illumi's dick into his mouth and began giving him oral.</p><p>illumi moaned loudly as he gripped onto the sheets. hisoka bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue and grazing illumi's dick with his teeth softly.</p><p>hisoka looked up to see illumi's chest rising up and down quickly. illumi got his hand and attempted to latch his fingers with hisoka's hair, but hisoka smacked his hand away.</p><p>hisoka felt illumi's dick twitch and he stopped sucking. illumi was confused. he wanted to cum.</p><p>"i have to punish you. you're not a virgin. i was supposed to break you, not YN." hisoka said as his finger slowly slipped its way into illumi's tight hole.</p><p>illumi choked on his own saliva as he felt his face begin heating up. he felt himself tearing in the inside.</p><p>hisoka didn't bother applying his bungee gum around his nails. he wanted to see illumi in pain.</p><p>illumi was grunting in pain as hisoka added another finger into the hole. he took a painful breath in and hiss as hisoka's nails kept cutting the walls.</p><p>"s-stop." illumi grunted. it felt like he was going to die from the discomfort of hisoka's fingers and himself stretching.</p><p>hisoka took his fingers out. he flipped illumi over and got on his knees. he began caressing his precious hole.</p><p>he got his tongue and licked slowly. illumi shuttered as hisoka's warm tongue entered him. illumi's blushes as his head was in the air and his hair was on his back.</p><p>"you taste so good, illu-chan." hisoka muttered into illumi's hole.</p><p>illumi felt his organs twitch and swirled everywhere. "t-that's enough." illumi said in between his pants.</p><p>"you don't make the rules, illu-chan. i do." hisoka said in a harsh tone as his face was still in his ass.</p><p>"<em>please, just put it in</em>~," illumi whispered yelled as he was experiencing an overwhelming amount of pleasure and discomfort.</p><p>hisoka got up with a smirk. he likes hearing illumi beg. he should sexually torture him even more.</p><p>he walked over to his dresser and slid it open. there was a bottle of lube and a toy hisoka had been thinking about using on illumi since the beginning of their intimacy.</p><p>hisoka turned around to face the panting illumi, laying on his back.</p><p>hisoka showcased the two objects he had and opened the lube.</p><p>he squirted it on himself and slipped the cockring on illumi.</p><p>illumi eyes widened as he felt the foreign object slide down him. he had never experienced anything like this. this was all new to him.</p><p>without warning, hisoka rammed himself in illumi's tight hole. even after hisoka relaxed it, it was difficult to get the whole thing in there, but enough slipped through.</p><p>illumi shot up, gasping for air. hisoka's hands gripped onto illumi's thighs and moved him up and down.</p><p>their skins clapping together was music to hisoka. the way illumi was just being submissive to his touch was making him so excited.</p><p>illumi's tight ass was gripping onto hisoka's dick like it was meant to be there. hisoka was overwhelmed with immense pleasure.</p><p>"needles. get your needles~," hisoka moaned as he wanted to feel pain. the pain will give him a boost of satisfaction.</p><p>illumi made his needles appear and began sticking them into hisoka's arms and back. hisoka moaned loudly from the thin needles entering his veins.</p><p>hisoka was feeling more pleasure, more pain, more happiness. this was utter bliss.</p><p>illumi gripped onto the bedsheets until his knuckles turned whiter than his skin. his back arched as hisoka was beginning to rearrange his organs.</p><p>his abdomen felt so hot. the type of hot that you need to quickly get into cold water before it explodes.</p><p>but he couldn't release because of the cockring hisoka put on him. hisoka was clearly torturing him.</p><p>hisoka slipped his way deeper, filling illumi more,</p><p>and more,</p><p>until he hit <b>it</b>.</p><p>illumi screamed loudly from hisoka's dick hitting his prostate. hisoka's eyes widened when he saw illumi's eyes turn glossy.</p><p>illumi wanted to cum. it was building up in him, but the cockring restricted him from releasing. instead, it began throbbing and aching.</p><p>a wide grin stretched on his face as he got rougher. he wanted to see those tears go down illumi's porcelain skin.</p><p>hisoka's grabbed illumi's hips and at a fast pace, pumped in and out of illumi, continuing to hit his prostate.</p><p>this was pure ecstasy.</p><p>illumi had never felt this type of pleasure from YN. this was something only hisoka could give to him.</p><p>a single tear shed from illumi's eye from the pain. hisoka saw and smiled.</p><p>hisoka came.</p><p>illumi wasn't able to cum because of the cockring. illumi panted as he started to go insane for not being able to release.</p><p>"<em>please, </em>let me cum!" illumi yelled as his hands went towards the cockring to take it off, but was stopped by hisoka.</p><p>"nah-uh, illu-chan. don't do that." hisoka said as he stood above illumi.</p><p>hisoka stared at illumi. he was truly beautiful. his hair was scattered on the bed, his skin glistened in the moonlight from all the sweat, the bright red blush on his nose was so vibrant on his pale skin, and those eyes, the eyes hisoka could never seem to find him way out of.</p><p>hisoka slipped the cockring off of illumi and palmed himself.</p><p>once hisoka got hard, he entered illumi once again. illumi looked up at hisoka with a confusing look.</p><p>"to make you cum, of course. you deserve it, illu." hisoka said as he lowered his head beside's illumi and kissed his neck.</p><p>illumi moaned in hisoka ear. his hot breath gave hisoka a sense of comfort. warmness.</p><p>kind of ironic.</p><p>feeling the warmth from a cold person.</p><p>illumi hot cock was running against hisoka's abdomen, giving him double pleasure in his front and back.</p><p>"<em>this is the feeling i crave for</em>." illumi whispered as his fingers ran through hisoka's hair and spine.</p><p>illumi felt his rush coming soon. hisoka felt it coming too.</p><p>hisoka flipped illumi over to make him ride him. he just wanted a better look at illumi and his lewd faces.</p><p>the needles pushed deeper into hisoka's back. he moaned loudly from the pain and lightly chuckled as he got the pleasure from illumi riding him.</p><p>illumi went with the flow and grind against hisoka. hisoka's full length was in illumi.</p><p>hisoka admired illumi. he was truly beautiful. beyond beautiful. this feeling is euphoric.</p><p>his hands ran up illumi's waist and chest. illumi's hands were in his own hair, messing with it.</p><p>he looked like a model.</p><p>illumi's head tilted back as he moaned loudly came on hisoka's chest. hisoka grunted as he came in illumi's ass.</p><p>illumi fell over and laid on hisoka. he panted as hisoka's juices flowed out of him.</p><p>hisoka turned his head to see illumi's eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, breathing ever so softly.</p><p>hisoka pushed his hair behind his ear and held illumi close to his chest.</p><p>"<em>break things off with YN, illumi.</em>" hisoka muttered under his breath as he revealed his desire.</p><p>all hisoka wanted was illumi to be his and only his. his only wish was to be with illumi. these feelings were strong.</p><p>hisoka's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. a frown filled with sorrow.</p><p>"i'll break things off<em>.</em>" illumi said as his eyes were still closed. hisoka quickly turned his head down at illumi.</p><p>"i thought you were asleep," hisoka said with his cashmere smirk. he didn't want illumi to see his frown.</p><p>"no. i slept for three hours so i'll be awake for a couple of days." illumi casually said as he sat up on the bed.</p><p>"i heard what you said. i'll break things off." illumi said as he watched hisoka switch position.</p><p>he looked like he was posing for a nude art class. "oh? can i take your word on it?" hisoka asked as he cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"yes. i will speak with my father about it." illumi grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair back into a low bun.</p><p>"you putting your hair back like that makes me want to fuck you all over again~," hisoka's fingers made a walking motion up illumi's legs.</p><p>"next time, i will be the one doing the work." illumi said as he got up from the bed and towards the bathroom to wash.</p><p>and of course, hisoka followed behind him. he grabbed him from behind and hugged his waist. "seeing you as the dominate one will certainly be exciting, illu-chan~,"</p><p>illumi hummed in response. "may you leave now. i would enjoy taking a shower alone." illumi said monotonously.</p><p>hisoka back away. "of course, illu-chan." hisoka's gave illumi one last kiss before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>illumi stood there, finally found a reason to break the marriage with YN. <em>mission accomplish</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chrollo's sister ; machi komachime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>machi x fem!reader<br/>[yuri, dom reader]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"chrollo lucilfer!" a voice rang out in the phantom troupe hideout. all the spiders' heads shot up and looked at the exit. a scraping sound grew louder as the silhouette of a feminine body came into the light. your body beautifully hugged your clothing, your hair gracefully swayed in the small breeze, shined like silk in the sunlight, and your conjured scythe was twirling in your hands before you forcibly stopped it.</p><p>"YN. came back for more?" chrollo said with a sly smirk growing on his face. he closed his book and sat down onto the flat-stone he was sitting on.</p><p>"i finally found you, chrollo. now i'm finally going to beat you to the bloody pulp," you said with determination.</p><p>everyone in the room was watching you two, curious about what is about to happen. was it a deathmatch, or a sibling rivalry? chrollo jumped down from the tall platform. he was about 10 meters away from you, pulling out his ben's knife from his pants. "oh so the usual weapon? fun..." you were dissatisfied that he started off with his ben's knife, like always.</p><p>you sighed and properly held your scythe to your face before you jumped back to the wall and pushed yourself using your feet and charged towards your brother. chrollo only stood still as he positioned his ben's knife below his waist and bent his knees slightly. this was his stance for when he is about to jab his knife. as you got close enough, you instantly changed your speed and position and got behind him. you used your scythe and slashed his back with the blade. he grumbled something but you didn't pay much attention to it.</p><p>your main objective is to defeat chrollo. it doesn't matter how strong he had become, you still wanted that satisfaction of finally getting that victory you have dreamt of since you were young. in meteor city, you and chrollo would have dual. this shaped both of you to become strong and powerful. not soon after, you had met the meteor city elders. they had taught the both of you nen and trained y'all to the limit. it was frustrating and also rewarding when you got praised. all that hard training left you and your brother strong and became a better you.</p><p>"come on, kuroro, you know how much i love it when you scream in pain." you appeared in front of him and used the staff part of your scythe to jab into his stomach, making him fly across the room.</p><p>a loud crash rang out into the building. when chrollo hit the wall, it cracked and pieces of ruble came down with him. the building broke more than it was before, but this didn't faze chrollo in the slightest bit. he pulled out his book and conjured out a scythe that looked exactly like yours. "stealing my brand now? well, that's not very cash money of you." you said as you watched him firmly grip onto the weapon.</p><p>you look over to your right and saw two people being very intrigued with your fight. one was obvious from the lust clouding in his eyes. and the other was hiding his sadist excitement. he was wearing all black with his face covered with a mask with a skull.</p><p>'<em>hello, feitan.'</em></p><p>you kept someone particular in your peripheral vision but also kept an eye on chrollo. "hey, hisoka, stop staring at my ass." you called out the man with bright fuchsia hair. his gaze on your whole body and the fight was making you feel uneasy. you were distracted from his lust radiating off him like the sun beaming through your window on a blazing hot day.</p><p>"oh~. but how come you let feitan stare you down like a starving wolf?" the man question as his voice echoed throughout the broken building.</p><p>"because his bloodlust and stares aren't distracting me from fighting my brother. yours is filled with lust for my brother and i, while feitan's is subtle, almost nonexistent."</p><p>you said as you and your brother's scythes hit each other. a loud scraping sound rang out when the blade of your scythe was on the floor, sliding away from you. you quickly throw your scythe aside and began dodging chrollo's hits. if hisoka didn't distract you from your fight, then this would've never occurred. you would've been on high alert. chrollo got a deep cut on your shoulder blade. you bit your lip, acting as if the pain didn't affect you, but it hurt more than chrollo leaving.</p><p>you weren't about to let him take the win. you had to close his book somehow. but it's nearly impossible without chrollo noticing within a second. chrollo keeps his attention to his book and the opponent he is fighting. you got on the floor and swept your leg underneath his. he jumped up with a tight grip on his book. as he jumped, you gracefully used your hands to lift yourself up and kick the book upwards. but chrollo's grip was just too tight.</p><p>the pain in your shoulder blade made you slower and made your mind foggy from the blood loss. chrollo took this as an advantage and use the blade to cut off your arm. your eyes widened. you heard a thud echoing in mind. you heard small, almost inaudible gasps in the troupes' area. chrollo really chopped his little sister's arm off with no hesitation. you screamed in pain. drops of blood splashed on the floor and spatted all over the walls. chrollo closed his book and walked back up to the platform he was previously sitting on.</p><p>"machi, go reattach YN's arm." he said as he grabbed the book he was reading previously and put his full attention on it.</p><p>"yes, danchou." machi replied as walked towards you and picked you and your arm up.</p><p>"f-fuck you, chrollo." you said, strained from all the blood you have lost. a trail of blood was left when machi took you out of the room and into a vacant one where you eventually pass out.</p><p>-</p><p>you woke up with an arm around you. the arm was soft, delicate. you knew instantly whose body this belonged to. your beautiful machi. a sense of comfort overwhelmed you as watched her sleep beside you. you used your hand to caress her face softly, not wanting to wake her up.</p><p>"i'm not asleep ya'know." machi said as her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful blue eyes and wispy eyelashes that made her eyes ten times more beautiful.</p><p>"i know." you lied.</p><p>you saw your arm reattached onto your body. machi skill amazed you every time. no scar. no pain. beautifully stitched back onto your body. "your nen makes me want to destroy you on this bed." you told machi as your eyes filled with lustful desires. machi hummed innocently. a smirk grew on your face as your hand gripped onto her chin and brought her closer and lightly grazed her lips with yours. you took in the softness of those pink lips. you went back in to fully kiss her and taste her lips.</p><p>sweet like candy, soft as feathers, rich like chocolate. it was like taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit when her lips touched yours. you climbed on top of machi and deepened the kiss. your hands roamed freely on her body. recognizing her curves that you know but always excited you whenever you rediscover them. her tongue poked at your mouth for you to open so she can explore your warm mouth.</p><p>you chuckled under your breath and complied. you opened your mouth for her. she ran her tongue on your teeth and sucked on you tongue. her lewd faces made your clit have a heartbeat. the pulse made your stomach heat up. your kisses ran down her to her neck where you sucked lightly and nibbled. you hand went up to her shirt and you lightly ran your fingers up to her bra clip. you felt the goosebumps on her skin. the hairs stand up. her breathing was becoming rapid.</p><p>you unclasp her bra and took it out of her shirt. your hands griped her breasts and squeezed. they were soft and had the perfect amount of fat. you lifted her shirt up and they were in front of you. your lips unlatched from her neck and placed them into her breasts. you sucked on them like a hungry infant wanting milk. the exposed breast was being suffocated by your hand squeezing it. machi moaned as she felt her stomach heating up from all the sexual acts you were doing to her. you looked up at her lewd, blushing face. you pulled down her pants and underwear.</p><p>her pretty flower was exposed for you to play with. your mouth traveled down to her stomach, then her clit. her lips were the new ones that you were about to french kiss. you spread her legs wider and slowly licked up her clit. machi softly cried from the wet interaction on her clit from your tongue. you sucked on her clit, fondling it. her cave was exposed for you to place your fingers in. you got your fingers and stuck it down machi's throat. this will make them lubricated and easier for you to slide it in. her sucked on your fingers like how a person would suck a dick. her tongue gripped her fingers and her sucking was forceful.</p><p>you took your fingers out and placed them into her vagina. machi moaned louder. if she keeps moaning loudly, she'll catch the attention of the troupe. machi began moving her hip. you moved your head in an up and down motion. she tasted sweet. machi's moans and breathing became rapid. her cries echoed in the room the two of you were in. she had a good grip on your head bobbed her head at a fast pace. "impatient are we~?" you sang on her clit. you pumped your fingers at the pace she was moving your head. your fingers deeper until you hit her<br/>g-spot.</p><p>she screamed as she came on your fingers and mouth. you quickly covered her mouth and smiled seductively at her. "we wouldn't want the troupe to know about our interaction together. do we?" you said as you sucked her juice off your fingers. machi pulled the hem of your shirt for you to take it off.</p><p>"you take it off for me." you said as you finished cleaning the juice off your fingers. machi instantly took your shirt off and pants. she unclasps your bra and began caressing your breasts and used her thumb to press onto your nipples. you took off your underwear, spread her legs, and hover over her, but your clits touched. her heat radiated onto you. your breathing became shallow as you became excited to feel machi again. you grabbed her leg and began moving your hips. you cursed under your breath as your head bent back.</p><p>your clits were throbbing for each other. this felt better than any guy you or machi have been with. the sensation of lust tingled in your body as your hips moved faster from the undying lust that you needed to relieve from your body. machi's hand landed on her breast and squeezed tightly that it left a red hand mark. you were moving your hips slowly. it felt like you were going to cum any second. from machi's lewd faces to the feeling you felt in your stomach felt the ecstasy. this feeling felt better than any high you'll feel from any drugs or from a near-death experience.</p><p>you applied more pressure down onto the clit and picked up the pace. the broken bed the two of you were doing in was beginning to squeak, but you canceled any sounds that weren't machi's. your mind was clouded with lust. your words were inaudible. you couldn't think straight. you dug your nails into machi's thigh, drawing a line of blood traveling down her leg. you saw the blood and brought your face closer to the crimson liquid. you slowly licked up the blood, sucking it as well. machi bit her lip as her back arched up.</p><p>she was about to hit her climax. you were close as well. before you thought about not letting her cum, but your mind was filled with the feeling of her being close to you. you couldn't get enough of her. her pink locks stuck onto her face due to the sweat she produced. a smirk grew onto your face as you watched her moan in ecstasy.</p><p>"tell me i'm better than hisoka~," you told her as you picked up the pace.</p><p>"you're better than hisoka! so much better!" she screamed loudly as her juices flowed out of her and mixed with yours. you slowly fell over her, lightly kissing her forehead.</p><p>the two of you panted rapidly. catching y'all's breath and finally relaxing. you stared at her as if she was the most precious jewel you have ever laid your eyes on. her glow after sex shined brighter than swarovski crystals beaming onto the walls causing the rainbow effect. like a vampire in twilight when the sun hits their skin.</p><p>it was majestical.</p><p>she turned over to you, cocking an eyebrow. "what?" her melodic voice said as her blue eyes had your reflection in them. "i just wanted to take in your beauty before i leave." you said as you continued to travel your hand from her face to hairline then running your fingers through her hair. "leave? but you just got here." machi got up and scrunched up her eyebrows, creating a knot in between.</p><p>"yes, i have work i need to finish." you said as you sat up, putting your clothes back on. "what work? learning new ways to defeat the boss?" machi's tone started to become an annoyed one. "yes. you know how much i despise him. my training to get stronger and finally defeating him is my life goal."</p><p>machi scoffed and slid off the bed, putting her clothes on her body. "well it's not a good one." you furrowed your eyebrows and grabbed machi and pulled her into your lap.</p><p>"i know you care about your boss and whatever, but this is what i want to do. this is what i want to do." you told machi as her eyes never got rid of the annoyance.</p><p>"just stay. forget about this sibling rivalry and fixed things."</p><p>you tsked and looked away from machi. you were irritated that she told you to forget about this rivalry. she didn't even know the reason for this whole rivalry. "your boss left me alone in meteor city to create this troupe." you said avoiding looking at her face.</p><p>machi stayed silent.</p><p>"but something good came out of it, right?" machi said, indicating that she was the good thing that had to happen. you furrowed your eyebrows as your head quickly faced hers. "a good thing? yeah, you. but that is not an excuse to forget about my brother's selfish act." you said as you pushed machi off your lap. "of course it's not an excuse but—"</p><p>"but what? why are you still finding reasons to back him up?" you cut her off as you gathered up your belongings. "oh wait, i know! it's because he's your beloved 'danchou'." you sarcastically said in excitement as you dragged the word danchou. machi's face filled with guilt because she didn't know the right words to comfort you and not sound like she is going against chrollo. you huffed as machi stayed in silence.</p><p>"i'm leaving. once you know what you want, come find me." you said, leaving the room with all your stuff. machi's eyes widened as she watched you leave the room. she quickly put the remained clothing on and ran after you. "no, wait! YN!" she ran out into the main area where the troupe was.</p><p>everyone watched machi as her hair was all messy and the smell of lust and guilt-filled the hideout. "whoa. what did we miss?" phinks said in a joking manner.</p><p>"fuck off." machi said coldly as she sent death glares at phinks and walking out the room.</p><p>everyone was taken aback by machi's coldness towards everyone. she follows the boss's rules like it's her religion, but for the first time, she went against them and lashed out at a troupe member. chrollo noticed and had a smirk hiding behind his book.</p><p>'<em>i finally won, YN.'</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. possessive ; illumi zoldyck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>illumi x fem!reader<br/>[makeup sex, anal, BDSM]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for the drinks, Hisoka." you thanked Hisoka as you rubbed your hands together to warm them up. It was a cold night in the Republic of Padokea. You and Hisoka went out for drinks after a stressful night of dealing with annoying clients.</p><p>"Of course, doll~. if there is anything you need, I'm still single." Hisoka chuckled as your eyes widened. You playfully shoved his shoulder before you dug your hands into your pockets.</p><p>"Hey... you can't stuff like that, Hisoka." you awkwardly laughed.</p><p>You felt your phone buzz in your pocket. It is pretty late for anyone to contact you. You soon learn that it was your work phone. You fetched your phone, picked it up without looking at the caller ID, and placed it up to your ear.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs.Zoldyck speaking," you answered with the monotoned voice your parents raised you to use when speaking to clients or the Zoldycks.</p><p>"YN," your father-in-law's voice rang. You hummed in response as you began walking away from Hisoka and the bar you two were drinking at.</p><p>"You and Illumi have a mission tomorrow night. I will give you more details in the morning."</p><p>You bit your lip and used your teeth the peel away the abused skin. "Of course, sir." You hung up the phone and turned back to Hisoka. "I have to go. Thanks again for the drinks." You said as you left the area. You couldn't help but feel something or someone following you.</p><p>You saw an alleyway nearby and swiftly turned the corner and entered the dark, wet alley. "You can come out." You called out into the empty alley. You arched your eyebrows, making you appear meaner than you actually are.</p><p>A being from the tall building jumped down. Their hair gracefully fell on their shoulders in such a majestical way that made your breath hitch from the beauty of it.</p><p>"Illu."</p><p>"Love."</p><p>The butterflies fluttered in your stomach as he called you 'love'. But that didn't change the fact that he was following you in such a secretive way. "Explain to me why you are following me." You said, crossing your arms over your chest as you furrowed your eyebrows at your husband.</p><p>"Explain to me why you were with Hisoka. <b>Alone</b>." His voice was full of irritation but hid it with his monotoned voice. The displeasure he felt when seeing his wife with another man was irksome. The clinginess he felt for this woman was different from when he wanted to control his little brother.</p><p>"Drinks." You said in a bland tone as you stared into his onyx eyes with wrath filling your veins. It annoyed you that your husband still doesn't trust you being alone with other men.</p><p>"Are you cheating on me?" He said.</p><p>Your face morphed into a disgusted one. You couldn't believe that your husband had just said something so taboo in your mind. You would never cheat on your husband. You love him. You laughed. That was the only thing that could come out of your mouth.</p><p>Your laugh came to an abrupt stop as you stood in front of Illumi with a deadly look in your eyes. "Are you kidding me, Illu?"</p><p>"How long have we've been married? 5 years. Five fucking years. And when in those five years have I ever showed any signs of disloyalty?" Illumi was dead silent. He only watched you as you became heated. "Oh is it because I hang out with your friends without you?"</p><p>"Assassins don't have-"</p><p>"Then what was I when we were kids? Just a person your parents deemed as worthy to produce offspring with you? Just a person you played with every day at the playground or else you would cry if I didn't? Just a person who has been through thick and thin with you even in the worst situations? Was I not a friend, Illu? Was I not worthy enough to have that title? Am I deemed weak for viewing someone as a friend? Tell me, Illu, am I weak in your eyes?"</p><p>llumi's lips slightly parted, wanting to say something, anything, but it was dead silent. "<em>Unbelievable</em>." You muttered under your breath as you turned around and took off. You couldn't believe that your husband would think such vile things about you. This infuriated you. You didn't even want to see him. You made your way back to Kukuroo Mountain.</p><p>You entered yours and Illumi's wing of the large home. You had stripped out every piece of clothing, knowing your husband was already back at home and watching you. "YN, just listen to me." He grabbed your arm. You harshly took your hand back and ignored him, slamming the door of your bedroom and locking it.</p><p>"You're sleeping outside with Mike!" You yelled out as you fell into your bed and drifted off to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's currently evening, the next day. You still have to do the mission with Illumi. You put on your dress for the evening. You picked a dress that you know will make drive Illumi crazy. You put the dress on and the jewelry Illumi had gifted you in the past.</p><p>"YN, are you- no." Illumi came in and immediately disagreed with your choice of dress. You scoffed and turned towards him.</p><p>"Yes. I am allowed to choose what dress I am allowed to wear and your mother picked it out." You snapped back as you fixed the dress by pulling it down to make your breast appear larger. You felt Illumi's agitated aura radiated off him. A smirk grew on your face as your plan to make him jealous was working.</p><p>"Let's go before I snap your neck," Illumi said with venom laced in his words. The way his voice went into a deep, malicious tone made your legs weak. The two of you made it outside where Gotoh greeted both of you and opened the car door for you as Illumi got in the driver's seat.</p><p>The drive was silent. The only noise you could hear was the loud music from other cars or the harsh wind hitting the window. When the two of you arrived, Illumi explained the mission to you once again. You already knew the objective, kill the man who was running the function. He cheated on his husband and now that husband wants him gone.</p><p>The husband cheated with the people catering to the party and they are Illumi's targets, but also added another five million jenny to kill everyone at the party, even the mother.</p><p>"Yes, Illu. I know. Now stop talking to me." You knew you were acting immature, but the words he said last night were still revolving in your head. The two of you latched arms and walked into the ballroom. It was the husband's mother's birthday.</p><p>
  <em>Poor woman.</em>
</p><p>You thought in your head as a mother was about to lose their child in two hours. "Name." The guard said as he looked at the two of you.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs.Saito," Illumi said your pseudonym with a stern voice. The guard nodded and moved aside to let the two of you in. As the two of you walked in, all eyes were on you and your husband.</p><p>Jealousy rose in your veins as you saw a woman's eyes on your husband's face, body, and genitals. Probably measuring it. Your eyebrows arched and your expression turned into a cold one. The woman's eyes averted away. "No need to get jealous." Illumi teased.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>The two of you found a table and sat there as your target and his husband walked up to the two of you. "Mr. and Mrs.Saito, what a pleasure to see the two of you!" Your client said as his husband stood right by him.</p><p>"The pleasure is all yours. Thank you for inviting my husband and me, and I must say, this is such a marvelous place. You have really outdone yourself, Mr.Fuji." You said to your target and you smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>"Anything for my mother." He smiled back at you.</p><p>"Well we must go, the show is about to begin." Your client said as he walked off with his husband.</p><p>"I have to go execute everyone in the back," Illumi said as he got up and walked away. You nodded and looked forward.</p><p>Your target was on stage with his mother, giving a speech about his mother. You conjured out your Genie and told him your wish. "Kill the man on the stage, if you do, I will offer you my gold watch." You told the genie. In order for your nen to work, after any wish, you have to offer the genie something of yours.</p><p>"D-D-D-DEAL!" He exclaimed as his transparent body flew over to the stage and entered the man's body. The body froze and everyone's eyes showed worry and confusion.</p><p>You sat back and watch the target's body fall and create a large thud once it came into contact with the floor. Since it was a medium-sized event, not many people were here. You can easily eliminate them all without breaking a sweat. Your genie flew back to you. You laid your watch on the table for him to take. "T-T-T-Thank!" He said as he instantly evaporated into thin air.</p><p>You got up from your seat and took out the cross neckless from your bra. It enlarged itself to become a large chain with a cross pendant swinging around. You gathered everyone by using the chain and used the cross to produce a light brighter than the sun. The people who were trapped by the chain died from<br/>
the immense amount of hot light melting their skin. Once you were done. You shrunk the neckless and placed it back into your bra. There was still guest but they were upstairs doing God knows what.</p><p>You walked into the backroom to seek your husband, but he was done with his kills and walked out.</p><p>"There are still guest upstairs. You stay here and kill the guards." You said as you ran upstairs and sharpened your hand to behead each of the guests. Once you were done, you walked back downstairs to see your husband waiting for you. The two of you got into the car.</p><p>You grabbed your phone to tell your father-in-law that the mission is complete. You turned over to Illumi to ask him how he wants to split the money, but something else caught your eyes. A red lipstick stain on the collar of his suit. Your mouth gaped open as you stared into the red stain. It was a smeared kiss mark.</p><p>"Y-You asked me if I was cheating but it was really you who had those tendencies." You said as your eyes never left his collar. Illumi looked over to you with his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" He asked, looking towards you.</p><p>"Your collar. Who's lipstick is that?! I'm wearing clear lipgloss. You have three seconds before I turn the wheel and make you drive us off this cliff." You threatened him as you clenched your jaw.</p><p>"Red lipstick? Love, what are you talking about?" He asked. He was genuinely confused. He looked into the rear-view mirror to see the red stain on his collar. His eyes widened as his gaze quickly snapped back to you.</p><p>"YN, it's not what it looks like, okay. I promise I didn't do anything." He said as he stopped the car in front of the gates of Kukuroo Mountain.</p><p>"Fuck you, Illumi. I can't believe I wasted five years of my life with you." You unbuckled your seatbelt, but Illumi's hand stopped you. He held your cheek with his free hand.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like. I promise I love you. I would never do such a thing." You bit your lip. For the first time in a very long time, you felt like crying. You wanted to bawl your eyes out. You wanted your mom. You squirmed out of Illumi's grip and got out the door. You ran to the gate and quickly opened it. Illumi following close behind.</p><p>Your hand covered your mouth to stifle any sound of your quiet sobs. You wanted to run away. You made it to the door of your wing where you slammed it and slid your back down it, falling on the floor.</p><p>"YN, I promise! It's not what it looks like." Illumi's voice muffled behind the thick door. You locked the door and ran into your room. You quickly took off your wedding and engagement ring and threw it across the room. Illumi tried his hardest to break the door handles, but no luck. He ran outside and jumped onto the patio near one of the backyard doors. He broke the lock of the door and made his way into the home.</p><p>He ran into the bedroom to see you about to break your rings. He grabbed your wrists and pinned you down onto the bed.</p><p>"Stop!" He yelled. He had never raised his voice at you before. Your glossy eyes made their way into his. The hot tears fell down your face as your eyes averted back to his collar.</p><p>"When I killed my target, she fell on my shoulder and her lipstick smeared on my collar. Don't believe me? Conjure the genie." Illumi said. You sniffed up the snot in your nose and caught your breath.</p><p>Illumi let go of your wrists and you sat up as he stood above you. "W-W-W-Whoa! Master YN." The genie said in a concerned tone as he saw his master's face.</p><p>"Genie, is my husband cheating on me? I will offer you my neckless." Your voice was still soft from all the hard crying you were doing.</p><p>"D-D-D-Deal!" The genie exclaimed as grabbed Illumi's head and projected the memory of Illumi in the back room. He was telling the truth. You let out a relieved sigh as you took your neckless off and handed it to the Genie. "T-T-T-Thanks!"</p><p>You buried your face into the pillow as you groaned in embarrassment. Illumi got on top of you. His chest pressing onto your back. "I'm sorry." He apologized in your ear.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being immature and childish." You said as you turned around to see Illumi hovering over you.</p><p>"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating. I realized how much you love me, and I've decided to repay you." Illumi said as his head lowered down to your undies. He pulled up your dress to reveal your black panties. "W-wait, Illu... We can't right now." You said as you attempted to sit up, but Illumi pushed you down as his cold hand came into contact with your warm core.</p><p>His hand moved in a circular motion on your clit. Your breath hitched as he looked up at you with his large, but seductive eyes. His hand slipped into your panty's where he inserted two fingers into your tight vagina. Your walls hugged his fingers and his thumb on your clit added more pleasure. Your legs quivered at his fast speed. You could come at any second, but his fingers came out of you. </p><p>"I want you to cum on my face." He said as he slowly pulled down your underwear. His tongue flicked your clit. He sucked on the sensitive bud and his tongue fucked you. Your moans echoed in the room as the sensation became overwhelming. The heat was so hot. Your hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him into you. You wanted to cum on his face. You wanted to be a good girl. Anything for your Illu. As your juices left you, Illumi licked up every single drop and kissed you hard on the lips.</p><p>You unbutton his shirt, gracefully sliding it off his body to reveal his beautifully sculpted upper body. His porcelain skin illuminated in the dimly lit room the two of you were in. "<em>fuck illu.</em>" You moaned in the middle of your passionate kiss. His lips left yours, leaving behind a string of saliva. He fell over to the other side of the large bed and looked down at his bulge growing in his pants.</p><p>You smirk as you unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. His black boxers had created a tent. You palmed his dick. A moan escaped his mouth. You harshly pulled the boxer down and his dick sprung out. You smirked at your husband's large cock. You licked the sides of the shaft. Acting as if it was a lollipop. You looked at Illumi's face. His head flew back. You chuckled as you took the whole thing into your mouth.</p><p>Illumi gasp for air as you sucked his dick. His moans were like music. You could never get tired of it. His moans were like praise. His stubborn personality always got in the way, but when he isn't fighting back the urge to stifle those moans, it was pure ecstasy.</p><p>You nibbled the tip of his dick and his pre-cum bubbled out his cock. You saw Illumi's needles sitting on the end table. You grabbed them and sat up. Illumi looked at you in a confused way. He was confused about why you stopped. "Let's see~" You singsong as you messed with the golden needles in your hand. "This one is accusing me of cheating." You slowly inserted the needle in his nipple.</p><p>Of course, he didn't feel the pain. "This one is for giving me a scare." You inserted the needle in his other nipple.</p><p>"And this one is for saying you didn't have friends when in fact I was." You roughly inserted the needle into his dick. Illumi coughed up in pain from his lower region. "Awh~ What is it, Illu? I thought assassins were immune to feeling pain?" Your questions as your hands roamed around his body. Your warm tongue licked his balls and more pre-cum bubbled out. You chuckled as you inserted more needles into his cock.</p><p>He moaned from the pleasure of the pain. Your eyes widened in surprise, but excitement. "I didn't know my dear husband was a masochist." You said as his lewd face looked up at you. "Please, let me fuck that pretty cunt of yours," Illumi begged, but you weren't finished. You stuck more needles into his body until his body was nothing but a pincushion.</p><p>"My pretty husband." You caressed his cheek as he panted. A sadist smile appeared on your face. Illumi got up and took out every needle. He flipped you over and slapped your ass. You whine in pain as your ass stung from the pain. Illumi grabbed handcuffs and handcuffed you to the bed.</p><p>"For being a bad little whore." Illumi said as he climbed on top of you, ripping off your dress and undoing your bra. "You wore this skimpy dress in front of other men. You deserve to be punished." Illumi threw your dress and pulled out a vibrator. He placed it in your vagina and turned it on. You felt the vibration go through your body. You began panting from the pleasure. Your abdomen began to heat up. Your ass was wide open for him to abuse. He picked your legs up and positioned himself.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you realized what he was about to do. "Illu, don't you d-ARE!" Before you could finish your sentence, Illumi rammed himself into your tight ass. You screamed from the feeling of you tearing inside. Your hands pulled the handcuffs and tried to break yourself free. Illumi's nails dug into your thigh as he picked up the speed. "Oh, this feels so good. Your ass is so tight, Love~" Illumi moaned as his head bent back.</p><p>From your vagina having a vibrator shoved in there and being rammed in the ass, the pleasure was immense. You were a moaning mess. You could no longer form words. You were speaking gibberish. You were so close to your climax. Illumi grabbed your face and turned it towards him. "You better not cum." He said in a serious tone as he fully put his dick into your ass. You screamed ever louder.</p><p>Thank God your room was soundproof or everyone on Kukuroo mountain would hear your screams. The sounds of flesh slapping each other echoed back into your ears. Illumi raised the intensity of the vibrator to the highest setting. You pulled the handcuffs and broke the wood of your bed frame and grabbed Illumi and held his neck. You brought him close to your face.</p><p>The mascara ran down your face, hair messy from the sweat, and your torn up clothes on the floor. You were having the time of your life as your husband fucked you senselessly. "please. let me cum all over your big dick." You begged as Illumi watched your face turn into lewd expressions. He smiled down at you. "Of course, my pretty little slut. Anything for my princess." He placed his head in the crook of your neck as his strokes slowed down.</p><p>You saw his hips move in such a smooth, fluid motion. His muscles flexed at every stroke.</p><p>His stroke game? Godly.</p><p>You screamed as you cummed all over the vibrator and it leaking down on his dick. His seed released in your ass as he placed his whole weight in you. The two of you panted. He turned off the vibrator and took it out you. He laid right beside you, bringing you into his chest and holding you tight. "Sorry for calling you a whore and a slut." He said softly as his face dug into your neck. You chuckled at his adorable apologies. He always apologizes after calling you names after sex, but you didn't mind it.</p><p>"It okay, Illu." You held onto his neck as the two of you rested and finally relax after the intense session.</p><p>Both of you heard crying from your dresser. You looked over to the monitor and saw that someone had used the restroom. You looked over to your husband. "The baby is crying." You said as you dug your head into your pillow. You and Illumi's child was crying due to using the bathroom in their diaper.</p><p>"Rock, Paper, Scissor to see who has to change his diaper." You proposed. Illumi got up and had his hand ready.</p><p>"Rock,"</p><p>"Paper,"</p><p>"Scissor..."</p><p>
  <em>"Shoot!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. online class ; chrollo lucilfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chrollo x reader<br/>[sneaky smut, modern au]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you woke up to the sound of your alarm. you got up from your bed and rubbed your eyes. you turned off your alarm and climbed out of bed. you walked to your bathroom and did your morning routine, brushed your teeth to remove all plaque and that gross morning breath. a knock at your front door caught your attention as you finished brushing your hair. you placed the hairbrush onto the sink and walked out of the bathroom. you opened the door and it revealed your friend chrollo. in his hand were two cups of hot coffee from your favorite cafe.</p><p>"thanks, chrollo." you smiled at him as you took the hot coffee out of his hand and moved out the way so he could enter your apartment. he pulled down his mask and smile. as he enters the home, he didn't forget to kiss your cheek. you smiled at him as you drank your coffee. something that you should know is that you and chrollo are friends with benefits. no strings attached relationship, but he also kisses your cheek every time he sees you. it's a sign of affection.</p><p>you watched him sit down on the couch, waiting for you to come. he completely took off his mask and set it down onto the coffee table. a hint of lust clouded in his eyes as he saw you in only a sports bra and basketball shorts that were his. "it's way too early for any of that and i have class in five minutes." you said as you walked into your room. chrollo sighed as he followed behind you.</p><p>you walked over to your closet and pulled out an oversized sweater. you grabbed your laptop and placed it on your desk. chrollo sat on your bed, eventually falling back to make himself comfortable. "what if we did a quicky?" he asked as he stared into the ceiling. "you sound sexually frustrated." you giggled as you opened your laptop. "what happened to machi?" you asked about his girlfriend.</p><p>"we broke up. caught her cheating on me with shizuku." you raised an eyebrow as you shifted in your seat. "i didn't know machi rolled that way..." you said, looking over at chrollo's slumped body. "it's been a while since we've done something together. that's why i'm asking for a quicky." chrollo said as he slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard.</p><p>"maybe after my classes... oh no, i'm late!" you said frantically as you enter your video call. you apologized to your professor then muted your mic. chrollo watched you as you took your notes and paid attention to your classes. he saw the book he had recommended you. he knew you were almost finished by looking at the bookmark placement. chrollo couldn't take this temptation any longer. seeing you in his shorts and sweater was driving him crazy. "fine. if you won't relieve me of my problems, then i'll do it myself." he said as he unbuckled his belt and slowly removing his pants.</p><p>your eyes widened at you saw him palming himself through your peripheral vision. you didn't look away from your screen but you focused on chrollo. chrollo felt the heat he was producing and palmed himself harder to get himself prepared. he eyed you as he began to make scenarios in his head about you and him. his hand got underneath his black briefs and pulled out his cock. your breath hitched as the heat on your face intensified.</p><p>chrollo used his thumb to massage the tip, smearing the pre-cum around the base. his large hand covered half his dick while the other ran through his hair, slicking it back. all while looking at you. his hand paced up and down, grunting at every sensation he felt running through his body. you bit your lip as you saw the whole scene uncover in front of you. you felt yourself get hot... really hot.</p><p>your clit pulsating as you tried to resist the urge of going over there and fuck him. "<em>oh, yn~</em>." he moans. your foot started to go up and down at a fast pace to distract you from any lustful thoughts that entered your mind. chrollo's eyes closed as his hand went up and down at a faster pace to make himself cum and relieve himself of the feeling. the climax was about to come. he is about to bust at any moment. he'd rather have you do this but this is the best he could do for the time being.</p><p>you watched as chrollo let out a relieved breath and cleaned his hand. he looked over at you. he smiled when he saw your flushed face. "go on... play with yourself. i know you want to." his smooth voice said. you obviously can't since you had a camera on you. everyone in your class and the professor would see you pleasuring yourself, but you only live once... and you badly needed to relieve yourself of the aching feeling of lust.</p><p>chrollo sat on the edge of your bed, watching you with observant eyes as your hand drops slowly into your shorts. you felt the wetness, the hot feeling that you radiated. you tried to act nonchalant in front of your class, but those images of chrollo popped into your head. your fingers moved in a circular motion on your clit. your head dropped down to hide your moaning face. chrollo leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs, watching you pleasure yourself.</p><p>your fingers slide down your wet lips and into your vagina. your walls clenched your fingers as your pumped in and out. your mouth gaped open, saliva building up on your mouth. you were a moaning mess. this was all because of chrollo. you were about to cum but chrollo crawled underneath your desk. he pulled off your shorts and looked at your pretty pussy with lust burning in his eyes.</p><p>your fingers were still in there before he took them out. he propped your legs onto the side of the desk and widened your legs. "chrollo, you can't... my professor will see my lewd faces." you said cautiously, not wanting to look bad in front of your peers. chrollo didn't care though. he may seem well put-together but in reality, he is the biggest risktaker.</p><p>he wouldn't care if the two of you were in public. he will do anything to get a taste of you. his face lowered onto your second pair of lips and sucked on the clit. you moaned softly that sounded like a whine. chrollo always knew how to work his tongue and how to pleasure a woman. his warm tongue ran up and down your lips before teasing your vagina. slightly going in but taking it out right away.</p><p>"<em>tease</em>." you said as your head on your desk, watching him suck on your clit. he hummed on your clit as his tongue slid into you forcefully. you coughed and moaned from his sudden action. "yn, may you answer this question on the board?" your professor called on you. you looked at chrollo. he smirked and added a wink to make you tremble.</p><p>you looked up and unmuted your mic. you bit your lip as you looked down at your notes. "uhm~." you moaned when chrollo used his fingers to spread your lips wider. "the value of k would be -13." you said quickly. "that is correct. well done, yn." he smiled at you and you smiled back as you quickly mute your mic to moan loudly. "did you smile back at that man, slut?" chrollo said as he looked up at you.</p><p>"yes, but i'm only your slut~." you said as you panted. you scooted towards him to make it easier for him to give you head. "and only my slut." he said as he slapped your thighs hard, leaving a red hand mark. those words made your stomach heat up as you began to shake. your legs paced up and down as your orgasm was close. "you're so good chrollo. you're the best i ever had~." you moaned in pure ecstasy. your stomach clenched as your climax was only a thread away.</p><p>you could only focus on the wet, slurping noises chrollo was making. "you're the best tasting, slut." you came all over his mouth and screamed in pure ecstasy. you panted as your teacher announced that it was the end of the period and that the class was free to go.</p><p>you quickly left the class and dragged chrollo onto the bed. your next class was in 6 minutes. chrollo climbed on top of you, using his arms to support his body. he leaned down and kissed you hard on the lips. you tasted yourself on his lips as you sucked on his lips, making them seem swelled up. he disconnected his lips with yours, leaving behind a string of saliva that connected the two of you. chrollo took off his briefs as positioned himself at your entrance.</p><p>he slowly slid in. his mouth gaped opened as a moan escaped those pale, plumped lips of his. his lower body moved in such a silky, fluid way that made the whole experience more pleasurable than before. you grabbed his neck and held onto it while his hands were on the headboard, using it to support himself while his inhuman speed made you incoherent.</p><p>your legs wrapped around his waist to make it easier for him to slide I'm deeper. your hands went under his shirt to feel each ab and used your nails to softly graze them. your hands slowly went to his back where you felt his spine. "you love exploring my body, don't you, slut?" a smirk seeped into his face. he looked down at you and kissed your neck. you hummed from the sensation of his lips on your neck. "please call me your slut. i love being your slut. if you get another, i will <strong>kill</strong> them." you said as you looked deeply into his eyes.</p><p>"<em>fuck</em>~." he moaned when you said that. he loves seeing your dark side because he knew you weren't kidding. his strokes became sloppy and the wet sounds that echoed into the room made the whole experience more eventful as you came to your climax faster than expected. you still had two minutes to spare, but chrollo wasn't there yet. you still let him fuck you senselessly. the pleasured expression he showed on his face was enough to make you cum again.</p><p>chrollo came to a stop as he held himself up with his arms. his face showed a glow to it. his rapid breathing made you know that he spilled his seed in you. "shit— i didn't pull out. i was in the moment and-." you covered his mouth and stopped him from talking.</p><p>"it's okay, chrollo. i'm on birth control." you smiled at his cuteness when he started to panic. he kissed your cheek and took his cock out you. he laid beside you on the bed. both of panting and sweating. "you look so beautiful when you're vulnerable." chrollo chuckled as he looked over at you. "fuck off." you rolled your eyes as you looked over at your clock.</p><p>"oh shit. i'm late!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. unusual married couple ; hisoka amorou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hisoka x reader x illumi<br/>[smut, threesome, gore warning, and yaoi]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you see that my lovely wife? that's our reflection~." hisoka said as his bloody hands slowly made their way up to your body.</p><p>"ahh~." a breath left your lips as the ticklish sensation activated the goosebumps to run across your body.</p><p>"look dear. a survivor." you said as your eyes opened and your pupil averted towards the woman who tried seducing your husband, crawling on the floor with one of your wand sticking out her chest. you walked over towards her, making sure to sway your hips for your husband to enjoy. you crouched down in front of the woman. your fingers made it underneath her chin as your playful<br/>
smirk turned into a cruel smile.</p><p>"you should've never seduced my husband, fille de joie." your smile disappeared from your face as your hand went straight through her chest, ripping through her lung to squeeze her heart. she gasped for air. you took your hand out, watching her blood drip down your arm. "now die of a fast, extremely painful death." you took the wand out of her chest and licked the blood off it.</p><p>"let's go home, my love." you told hisoka, holding his arm as the two of you left. you twirled your magic wand in between your fingers. "had fun?" hisoka asked, looking down at you. you stopped your wand and looked up at him. "no." you said in a fierce way. you looked away from hisoka as you continued to mess with your wand. hisoka frowned at you as he harshly grabbed your face and forced you to look at him.</p><p>"oh, my lovely wife. you know i don't appreciate that kind of tone." he had a smirk on but his eyes showed irritation. "i. don't. care." you paused in between words as you unlatched your hands around his arms and walked beside him, leaving space in between the two of<br/>
you.</p><p>the streets were empty. the night sky showed various stars of all different sizes, glowing in the night sky. the only source of light that light up the streets were the yellow street lamps and the bright moon. hisoka disposed of his smile and pinned you against a wall. his eyes stared down at you. no hint of his playful, frisky glint in his eyes.</p><p>"i told you, yn. i don't appreciate that tone." you still didn't care. you looked up at his golden orbs that turned dull from his irritation and angry due to your bad mood.</p><p>"A. B. C. D—" hisoka's eyes widened as he realized<br/>
what you were trying to do. "you're bluffing." he said as grip got stronger.</p><p>"H. I. J. K. L—"</p><p>"yn. stop."</p><p>"O. P. Q. R. S—"</p><p>"don't you dare."</p><p>"P. Q. R. S. T. U—"</p><p>"you're walking on thin ice here."</p><p>"V. W. X. Y. and—"</p><p>"shit." hisoka quickly let go of you and got as far away from you as possible.</p><p>"Z. and... boom." you said softly as your surroundings exploded around you. you watched the whole town be engulfed in fire and destruction.</p><p>a hysterical laugh escaped your mouth and traveled through the empty town. you looked down at<br/>
a shattered mirror on the ground and saw your reflection. you picked it up a shard and looked at your face. your hair dyed blue and your face makeup smeared from the explosion.</p><p>"oh my lovely husband. you're going to pay." you spoke to your reflection as you looked up at the sky. you turned around and ran in the same direction as your husband and ran towards the heavens arena. you saw hisoka's face on the bright screen. a smile seeped onto your face as you saw your husband's flawless face and side profile. you entered the arena and selected the 200th floor on the elevator.</p><p>you entered the room you shared with hisoka and watched him walk over to the couch shirtless and with grey sweatpants on. he placed his fruit bowl on the tv stand and rushed over to you. he saw ash and debris on your face and your torn up clothes. "you're so getting punished. but first, let's change you." hisoka said as he took off your card themed crop top and pure white corset.</p><p>"now tell me~," hisoka said as he continued to take off your clothes. "what had made you upset. i took you out to a nice killing and i got an explosion in return? not very nice, my lovely wife." "you claimed one of my unriped fruit and killed him." you said as you referred to kastro. a smirk appeared on your face as you looked up at hisoka.</p><p>"now i should take one of your fruits... which one though... killua? no, you're not as passionate with him... leorio? nah... too weak for our taste. oh~. gon—" hisoka grabbed your neck and squeezed your larynx. your mouth formed a smile as his strong hands wrapped around your neck with ease.</p><p>"no not underestimate me, my lovely wife. i will kill you without hesitation." hisoka said as he loosened his grip around your neck and dropped you on the floor. "that look of pursuit... it's really turning me on, hisoka." you said as your hand crawled up to your breast and held it and looked up at your husband with lust.</p><p>hisoka crouched down and wiped the makeup off your cheek. "you amaze me everyday, my lovely wife... but i have to punish you now." hisoka picked you up effortlessly and threw you on the bed.</p><p>"yes! please bind me, force me to hold in my cum, torture me, choke me with all your strength, pinch my clit, fist me, tease me with that monster cock you have, my lovely husband!" you said as your hand ran through your hair and caressed your own body. "it's true what they say. you are hisoka's wife." a disembodied voice said as someone walked out of the shadows.</p><p>you shot up from the bed and looked at the person. "illumi fucking zoldyck." you stood on the bed as you pulled out your wand and pointed at him. "i invited him, darling. do not worry." hisoka smiled as he sat you down on the bed. you furrowed your eyebrows at hisoka as you waited for an explanation.</p><p>"this is your punishment."</p><p>"my punishment? what inviting your ex? are you going to fuck him in front of me?" you crossed your arms as you looked at the two men.</p><p>"no. he's going to fuck you." your eyes widened as disgust ran through your vein from the thought of your husband's ex fuck you. "no fucking way. i'd rather die." you looked away. hisoka grabbed your chin and snapped your head towards him. "you will fucking obey me." he said as he threw you onto the bed as him and illumi approached you.</p><p>"i saw the explosion you had caused at the town next door. was that your nen?" illumi asked. you arched your eyebrows in an angered expression. "a magician never revealed their secrets, <em>assassin</em>." you spat as you looked away from the deathly pale male.</p><p>"she does look delectable." illumi said as he caressed you ass through your pants. "illumi, i swear to— AH!" you screamed as illumi slapped your ass. "now, now yn~ no need to get feisty now." your husband said as he caressed your face. "fuck you." you spat in your husband's face. he used his hand to wipe off your saliva. he looked up at illumi and nodded at him. illumi had a slight, unnoticeable grin on his face as he tore off your pants.</p><p>you gasp at the harsh tug and cringed at the sound of ripping. "you were right, hisoka. she does have a perfect ass." illumi said as he bit your ass gently. "i didn't wed her just for her whimsical personality." hisoka stood on his knees where his crotch was in front of your face. he touched himself in front of you. he knew how much you loved seeing him touch himself.</p><p>"please, hisoka... let me suck that wonderfully shape dick you have." you begged as illumi took your panties off and got underneath you, kissing the outside of your vagina. his cold hands caressed your ass and smacked. after every smack, he would squeeze the abused spot and jiggle the flesh on your ass. his tongue reached your clit and he flicked his tongue at it. you moaned at the wet, warm feeling. "who knew illumi could be so good at eating a woman out." you moaned as you looked up at hisoka.</p><p>hisoka had his pants off at this point and jerked himself off, aiming his tip at your mouth. his soft grunts entered your ears. you could cum at those noises. you had your tongue out of your mouth and created an aheago face. your eyes rolled up and your hips began to move on their own to make yourself cum on illumi's beautiful mouth.</p><p>hisoka and you came at the same time, but he wasn't done. he and illumi stripped out their clothes. you saw their bodies. sculpted. beautiful. your hand ran along their abs and muscular torso. you laid on your back as you watched the two men make out with each other. you couldn't get jealous since hisoka let illumi eat you out, but you still felt jealousy. hisoka grabbed you by the hair and made you sit up.</p><p>"look, illu. look at my cute wife. i could just cum by looking at her." hisoka said as he rose your hips and placed his cock inside you. "your wife is a pretty one. i wonder what that mouth can do." illumi said as he grabbed your head and placed his cock inside your warm mouth. you were already moaning from hisoka stroking in and out of you. illumi bobbed your head up and down. his dick hit the back of your throat. you created a gross wet, gag sound that both hisoka and illumi found hot.</p><p>your moans vibrated onto illumi's dick. he moaned softly as his nails dug into the back of your head. the pain made you shake. you felt hisoka's monster dick rearrange your organs. his tip was hitting your ovary. you held onto illumi's hips where you dug your nails into. blood slowly dropped down.</p><p><em>"oh, yn~ you are good. so very good~." </em>hisoka moaned out as he pulled illumi's hair and pulled him towards him. kissing him hard on the lips that illumi bled. the sounds from their kiss echoed in the room. it mixed with the sounds of gagging and slurping. "<em>ah... Ah!" </em>you moaned as you were close to cumming. your moans were muffled and sounded distorted from illumi's dick.</p><p>"i should fuck you next to torture my wife more." hisoka said as he pushed a strand of illumi's hair behind his ear. "or i should top you to show your wife how much of a sub you are." illumi said. hisoka wasn't opposed to<br/>
the ideas. your eyes rolled back as illumi and hisoka's seed filled both holes. you fell back onto the bed, panting as you watched illumi push hisoka down, still kissing.</p><p>your vision was clouded and hazy. illumi held each side of hisoka's face as he bit his lip and pulled away with it. hisoka wrapped his legs around illumi's waist while illumi teased hisoka's tight hole. "being a tease?"<br/>
hisoka said as he looked down. illumi forced himself into hisoka. hisoka lips curled up into a pleasurable smile. you simply couldn't give up the chance of using hisoka in such a submissive position. you climbed on top of his chest and kissed his lips. those lips that made you crazy about how perfectly it latched onto yours.</p><p>like a key and lock. illumi is the bobby pin that is trying to get in between, but you are a stubborn lock. "say you love me." you said as your fingers pinched his hard nipples. your clit rubbed on his abs at every<br/>
stroke illumi did. "i love you, my lovely wife~. spill your juices on my abs." he said as he caressed your face. he looked at you in a way he will never for illumi.</p><p>that gave you a sense of security. you pulled and pinched his nipples until they became peaks. your hips moved as your head laid on illumi's chest. your arms went back and held onto illumi's neck. illumi leaned his head down and kissed you harshly on the lips. hisoka grabbed your hips and moved you against his abdomen. you moaned in illumi's mouth. "<em>fuck</em>~"</p><p>everything became clouded as all of you were engulfed in the cloud of lust that blinded you from everything else. you squirted all over hisoka's stomach, hisoka's cum shot up onto your back and illumi's chest, and illumi cummed in hisoka's ass. you fell on top of hisoka and held his neck.</p><p>"we should do this more often."</p><p>"agreed. illu?"</p><p>"i don't care."</p><p>you and hisoka laughed. "we should have a poly relationship. it could be exciting." your finger circled on hisoka's bare chest.</p><p>illumi got up from the bed and pulled his pants up. "you two are an <b>unusual married couple</b>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sadist! ; feitan portor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feitan x reader <br/>[bdsm, blood kink, torture, and gore]<br/>TW! WARNING!<br/>this is non-con/rape. if you're not comfortable<br/>with that, please click off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your hands were tied. rub burn marks from the rope appeared on your wrists and legs. your mouth was covered with some sort of fabric, tied around your head, and stuffed in your mouth.</p><p>your eyes were blindfolded, completely covered. you had no idea what was going on. one second you were in the auction, trying to steal one of the items they were going to auction, the other you passed out.</p><p>the room was cold. you didn't know if it was night or day. you don't know if you fully fell asleep because of the blindfold, but it shouldn't have been that long.</p><p>"this is her?" a cold, smooth voice said. you flinched at the sound of another person and heard their footsteps approach you.</p><p>your blindfold came down to reveal and man with cold, grey eyes, a cross on his head, and slick black hair. he stared deeply into your eyes.</p><p>"did you check her memories, pakunoda?" he asked one of the females behind him. she had a pink outfit with her breasts exposed.</p><p>"yes. she had no memory of anyone by the name of chain user. she's clear," she told him, what you assumed, her boss.</p><p>you felt the tape being ripped off of your mouth and peeling away some skin. you let out a gasp from the pain your just experience and took a brief moment to catch your breath. if only you could use your hand to soothe the pain by apply pressure to it or massaging it.</p><p>"asshole!" you yelled at the man as you tried to move closer to him, but the chains that bounded you prevented you. he didn't show any signs of fear or even flinch from your fast movement.</p><p>"get feitan. tell him to clean her dirty mouth," he told the blonde woman, who nodded and walked out the room with him. you sat there in the silence, waiting for this "feitan" to come it.</p><p>it didn't take long for a masked man to walk in with bloody tools in a dirty rag. they all looked rusted. there was only a hint of the silver color before it gets taken up by the copper and green color of the rust.</p><p>"danchou said clean mouth. i use this." his speech was slow and inaudible with a foreign accent. he held up, what looked like, a scalpel and cleaning supply. you furrowed your eyebrows at the weird combination.</p><p>when he approached you, all the fear settled in. you felt your heartbeat ten times faster than it was before. the pure look of excitement in his eyes caused you instant fear. you knew he wouldn't take it easy. this is his type of pleasure.</p><p>"s-sadist!" you yelled out before the scalpel reached the corners of your lips and cut a smiling incision. you screamed as the stinging sensation of the dirty blade cut through your thick skin, but he wasn't done. he grabbed the cleaning supply and spilled it in your mouth and sealed your lips shut with his fingers.</p><p>the liquid escaped through the corners of your mouth and into the cuts he made earlier, causing unbearable pain. you screamed with your mouth shut, but that caused you to choke on poisonous liquid. you tried spitting it out, but his fingers sealed your mouth shut. you kept choking until all the liquid escaped through your nose. that's when feitan let go of your mouth and watched you throw up all the liquid.</p><p>"that's only start," he told you as he turned his back from you and went back to fetch another one of his tools. you heard a high pitch sound that resembled a power tool. when feitan turned around, he held up a drill and showed you.</p><p>"p-please don't..." you said as tears bottled up in your eyes as he approached you. he placed the drill bit by your hand and looked up at you. "we about to get to fun part," he said with his eyes squinting from his excitement. he probably has a smile underneath that mask as well.</p><p>when he held onto the button, you heard your flesh being drilled into. you screamed so loud, people in the city could have heard you.</p><p>—</p><p>"<em>p-please. no more</em>." your weak voice said as you were on the verge of passing out. the spun around and your vision was covered by, what looks like, tv static from the amount of blood you'd lost.</p><p>it's been hours since feitan first started and ever since then, the torture gradually became worst and worst. so much so that your eyes were covered in blood, your neck was sliced, one of your ears hanging on by a thread, and both your ankles bones were exposed.</p><p>feitan had his back turned from you as he packed his tools up and left the room without a care in the world. the way his eyes lit up from cut into you was terrifying. the sadistic pleasure from indulging in inhumane acts made your stomach twinge. you never knew people actually had these pleasures and tendencies. it scares the living hell out of you. you don't even know why you're getting tortured in the first place. because of this chain user? because you wanted some merchandise?</p><p>after a couple of minutes passed by that felt like an eternity because of the pain, a woman walked in. she was pretty. bright pink hair that was tied up in a messy up-do, piercing blue eyes, a petite build, and was wearing traditional japanese clothing.</p><p>she pulled something out from the pincushion on her hand and had a needle in between the pads of her fingers. she approached you with no feelings displayed on her face.</p><p>"show me the injuries." she told you with a stern tone. you couldn't talk or move, but wasn't it obvious that you were wounded everywhere? nonetheless, after she was tone healing you with her threads, you felt yourself still aching from the pain and eventually passed out.</p><p>"wake up." the sound from your captor said as you slowly opened your heavy eyes. when your pupils focused on his masked face, you instantly felt fear spreading through every vein in your body.</p><p>"still not done. one more." he told you as he pressed himself on you. he was close to your face. too close for your liking. your breathing was rapid. you don't know what he'll do next.</p><p>so many thoughts ran through your mind as you felt his cold hands run inside your shirt and line your figure with his hands. he felt your quick heartbeat and smiled. you could tell from his eyes squinting.</p><p>"much skin. more space for cuts." he told you as he retrieved his hands and ripped off your shirt. you were only in your bra and pants. you felt extremely exposed. he kept staring down at the blank canvas so eagerly.</p><p><em>'don't tell me he's going to </em><b><em>sexually</em></b><em> torture me... oh God. if you're there, please have mercy on me.' </em>you thought to yourself and slowly slipped a tear from the corner of your eye. feitan took notice and grabbed a whip.</p><p>he took his position like a baseball player, waiting to strike. the cringing sound of the black leather hitting your sensitive skin echoed throughout the stone-cold room. it mixed with the sounds of your cries that only made feitan strike harder, and rougher.</p><p>"<em>e-enough. please.</em>" you head hung low. you saw the assortment of green, purple, and red on your abdomen. feitan's cold fingers picked your chin up to face him. "no." his cold, monotoned voice said as he dropped your head harshly.</p><p>his eyes averted from your face to your body. his hands placed on your bruises and pressed onto them. "i want have fun with you." he said, pulling down his mask to reveal his pale lips. he crouched down and licked all the brushes he gave you. you shivered from the contact of his warm tongue on your cold skin.</p><p>"<em>please. don't d-do t-that.</em>" you said, trying to turn your body away from him, but his hands held your sides to keep you in place. his tongue traced up to your breasts. he sucked and bit down onto the skin. his hair was underneath your chin, smelling the iron.</p><p>one of his hands cupped underneath your breast and rose it up to his mouth. his tongue flicked the nipple, used his fang-like canines, and slightly bit down to see your face scrunch up from the uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>feitan took your whole breast and placed it in his mouth. he sucked it with painful force. you felt all the blood rush to your nipple. it felt like needles piercing your skin with every suck he made. you coughed up a moan but quickly stifled it to not give into his motives of ravishing you.</p><p>"enjoying this?" he let go of your breast, making a pop sound. he looked up at you with his saliva glistening on his lips. it looked like he had expensive lip gloss on.</p><p>your head slowly moved to your side. "no. i hate it. and i hate you." you loathed this man. everything about him was revolting. his personality, his pleasures, his profession. everything. you were only a thief, not a murderer or torturer.</p><p>"like it soon. won't stop." he told you, widening your legs. you quickly faced him with panic. you tried to close your legs, but feitan's hands prevent you. your fingers clawed the back of the chair as you fought him, but in the end, you were the one who had the disadvantage.</p><p>feitan undid your pants, exposing your panties. his finger slid through the crevice of your lips, feeling the sensitive bud poke out slightly from your arousal, but you certainly weren't turned on by feitan. </p><p>his thumb pressed onto your clit, causing you to yelp. you wanted to smack his hand away, but you're chained and could do nothing about it. next thing you knew, his hot tongue licked your clothed clit, making you squirm underneath his touch.</p><p>you bit your lip as he went from licking to sucking, and when that wasn't enough, he tore off your panties to fully expose your kitty. he dug his sharp nails into your hips to shift you towards him. your back slid down the back of the chair. your pussy was in front of his face, waiting to be ravished by him, but you weren't ready. you never were.</p><p>his tongue slipped into your cave, making you cough a moan. your back arched as his tongue moved in a rhythmic motion with the help of his fingers circling over your clit. you felt the heat rise within your body when you felt his disgusting, most likely, dirty fingers dancing on your clit.</p><p>"<em>stop, please. i'm begging. i will pay you however much you want</em>." once again, your cries meant nothing to this sadistic murderer. these people are the worst kind. the ones that take pleasure by others' anxiety, cries, pain, embarrassment. </p><p>the wet slurps he made with the juices in your vagina made you cringe. you felt ashamed. how did it end up like this? you'd rather die than spend another second with this fiend. this hell you are living in felt like an eternity.</p><p>how a person this little, look so fragile, do this much damage to a person like you, a trained thief that knew their way around tough obstacles. </p><p>you stifled any moans that attempted to leave your mouth. no matter how hard you tried to fight those disgusting sounds for his man, your leg began to shake under all the pleasure he brought to you. a barely audible moan left your mouth, which to your surprise, made feitan stop.</p><p>a rush of relief washed over your body when he backed away from you. but the torture wasn't done. he walked over to his little station and pulled out a sharp-looking knife. anxiety rose in your body when you saw a glint from the moonlight hit the polished blade.</p><p>"<em>oh for the love of netero</em>." you pleaded when feitan approached you, running a finger on the blade, giving himself a cut to show you how sharp the knife really is. he was solely doing this to raise your anxiety.</p><p>"i will cut everywhere." he told you when he came close to your face and pressed the cold blade onto your cheek. your breathing became rapid when he twisted the blade and sliced the bruise that he created earlier. you hissed through your teeth and felt warm blood dripping down your cheek and down to your chest.</p><p>feitan licked the blood and sucked on the cut. you let out a painful noise from his intense sucking and draining the blood from your face. his lips soon detached from your cheek and guided them to your lips.</p><p>he forcefully made you taste your own blood from his mouth. you tasted the iron gagged. his saliva was now a dark crimson and it dripped down over your mouth. his tongue ravished your mouth. allowing it to explore every inch of that once pure mouth of yours.</p><p>feitan stopped kissing you and used his hands to force your mouth open to spit out the remaining blood he had. he backed away from you to take a good look at your chained up body. you kept the blood in your mouth and spat it out on his face.</p><p>he didn't move when he felt the slimy saliva mixed with blood dripped down on his face. he simply got his hand and wipe it all off. a smile grew on his face and grabbed your neck and tightly squeezed. </p><p>you shook your whole head to get his hands off. you failed miserably and attempted to grasp onto any air you could get. the tightening of your throat made it extremely difficult. with feitan's free-hand, he removed his pants and exposed himself. </p><p>he forcefully pushed himself into you. your scream was nowhere near audible. it sounded like air escaping your mouth. the pumped vigorously into you. constant and rough. he gave you no time to adjust to his size. you pulled on the chains wrapped around your hands and legs. it bruised your skin, hurt your wrist and ankle bone. </p><p>your vision became dotted. the black color was fading in. you felt the heat in your stomach return. the release you needed was back again. all you saw was feitan's dark expression of lust, pleasure, admiration was all you saw before the blackness taken over your whole body.</p><p>"sadist." was all you said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. cup of coffee ; chrollo lucilfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How a cup of coffee changed you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chrollo x reader<br/>[modern AU, teacher x student, age-gap]<br/>chrollo ; 25<br/>reader ; 18</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bustling hallways, the smell of pencil shavings and bleach papers, hormonal young adults that drink or smoke at frat parties, and couples. How you despised people who have a significant other to see, kiss, have sex or even have an emotional bond with. You never experienced that. Why? Because you don't have the time and patience for it. You were always busy with your studies and work.</p><p>You worked at a small cafe a couple of blocks down from your university. It was a nice walking distance. After class, you could efficiently get your school together as well as get to work. It wasn't a busy cafe. It wasn't a big one either, but it was aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. With the hanging vines, that coffee bean scent that draws people in, dim lighting, a comfortable atmosphere to work it, it was an amazing place to ease your mind after your stressful day of school.</p><p>It was the first day of the new semester after winter break. Mountains of snow, naked trees, grey sky, and that smell of winter. It made your nose dry up, but once you get inside the warm building, you caught the sniffles. Your red, rosy nose felt much hotter than the rest of your body. You grabbed a tissue from your bag and blew your nose away from everyone so you wouldn't feel embarrassed about the sound your nose produces into the pure white tissue.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n!" That cherry voice... It pierced your eardrums, made you shake in your boots, caused your spine to rattle in your back.</p><p>"Neon." You said in a fake enthusiastic voice with a smile placed onto your face when you saw the blue-haired woman approach you while holding onto the straps of her bag. The two reasons why you knew her was because, A, she goes to the same school as you, and B, her father owned the whole building units in the part you worked at. He's extremely successful in the world of business and law. Neon on the other... isn't. You always deemed her as bratty, spoiled, and annoying, but somehow, you don't know-how, she gets with every good-looking guy at school.</p><p>Killua? Got with him. Hisoka? Fucked, dated for two months, Illumi? played him like a fiddle, Feitan? The shortest guy at school? Man, the number of things they've done in front of <em>everybody</em> would need years of therapy and laser eye surgery.</p><p>"Let's compare schedules to see if we share any!" She said out-loud with her cheery, bubbly voice of hers. You did want to compare them so you could find ways to stray away from her while walking in the halls or between the building and to see if you have classes and mentally prepare yourself for her random outbursts when her father won't give her money, or when a guy doesn't show her even a smidge of attention.</p><p>When the two of you compared schedules, you mentally sighed with relief when you found out that you only had one class together. "Awh poo..." She pouted when coming to the discovery. On the contrary to your own feelings about the whole thing. She slipped her schedule back in her bag and looked towards you. "We should head to our classes. Seems like we have the afternoon together." Right now, she had a different class with you. Thank God. You didn't know what you would do if you had a morning class with her. You weren't necessarily a morning person. You hated getting up from the day but enjoyed the feeling of being up early.</p><p>"Bye, Y/n!" Neon yelled out to you when she was outside the door of her first lesson. You waved back instead of rudely leaving her hanging. You still had some human decency, but you were damn-near close to kicking her on the floor when she brought up the fact that she had hooked up with a guy at a party last night while bringing up the fact you hadn't slept with anyone. Which, for one, is not true. You did have a boyfriend, who betrayed you and slept with some random girl from a different school than you. One of the main reasons why you didn't believe in the whole subject of "falling in love". Your ideology might change, but you weren't stomping your foot and declaring that it will.</p><p>-</p><p>"Finally." You groaned out when you walked out of your first lesson. That teacher was something else. Fussing about every little thing a student did, and stating the fact that no one will pass her class. Then why become a teacher if you can't even teach? Isn't the whole reason if becoming a teacher is to use the best of your abilities to get your lesson out to pass your students? You believe it some lame, indirect way of telling everyone that they can't teach and that they should've never chosen this career path.</p><p>Now for the most dreading part of the day. English. It's hot because you weren't good at the subject, you were exemplary at the subject, it's the fact you had to share the class with Neon. Neon can differ in moods depending on the class she was in. If there were no boys to flirt with, she'll have a breakdown and demand to switch classes, or if there was a hot teacher, she'll make herself look vulnerable so they could swoop in and take her how she wanted. How did you know? Because you had a class with her last semester. You hoped you got yourself away from her, but to your dismay and misery, that didn't happen.</p><p>You didn't see Neon in the halls, so you could only guess she was in class or flirting. But anyway, you got to your class and didn't see the teacher. Which was strange since all teachers were supposed to be in class since it was the first day. It would make a good first impression, but nope. They weren't here. "Y/n!" You groaned. You looked up to see the seats filled with recognizable faces. Neon waved her hand in the air to gain your attention. I mean, who wouldn't notice Neon with her obnoxious self.</p><p>'<em>I'm such an asshole. I need to stop judging her. But she makes it so hard to like her.</em>' You thought to yourself as you walked up the step and sat beside her. You placed your bag on the desk in front of you and laid out everything you needed for today.</p><p>"Look who it is," A voice from the desk above you said. You closed your eyes slowly, not wanting to do anything with him. "Awh~. Is my precious Y/n ignoring me?" They spoke again. Their voice made you want to bang your head on a brick wall repetitively. You turned your body around to face the man. "What?" You asked, holding onto the back of the chair and staring up at the pink-haired male.</p><p>"Someone's feisty today. Is it because you were paired with that brat?" Hisoka playfully pouted as if he cared for you and pointed towards Neon, which caused her to turn around and face the man. "But didn't you date and fuck her?" You cocked your head to the side while furrowing your eyebrows when asking him. Of course, you knew, who didn't. You only did this to gain a reaction. You heard someone sucking in air through their teeth from your response. Who other than it would be? It was Illumi. Hisoka's one and <em>only </em>friend.</p><p>"Didn't you fall for her then ended up getting your heart broken? Don't make fun of him when you fell for the same trap too." You simply said, turning back around in your seat and looking forward. Was it rude for you to say those things? Yeah, but who cares. It Hisoka and Illumi. They're annoying as is so someone needed to put them in their place. But whatever it might be doesn't matter now because the teacher finally arrived. To your surprise, he was fairly young looking. Pale skin, slender arms, toned body you could see through his white button-up, hair down with weird bandage around his forehead, and an antique book in one hand.</p><p>You would be lying if you said he wasn't attractive, hell, he was more than attractive, he was ethereal. You knew from the second he walked in, Neon had already claimed him to be hers. He had begun to write on the board. Stating his name and what the subject was. When he turned around, you got a better view of his face. Long pointy nose, pale plumped lips, onyx grey eyes that stared into souls of others, a defined face with a sharp jawline and chiseled cheeks. This just adds to your list of attractive features about this man.</p><p>This was unusual behavior for you. Finding a teacher attractive? But who could blame you when the teacher is this attractive. "Good afternoon class. Welcome to English." His enthusiastic tone made everyone attracted to his words. Seems like everyone is finding this new teacher is attractive. Not just his appearance, but his personality. His enthusiasm for teaching, his proper voice, the posturing aura he radiated. '<em>Can this man get any better?</em>' You thought to yourself.</p><p>"He's cute." Neon said beside you as her eyes gazed into his. Her tone laced with sexual intent for the man. She began twirling her hair around her fingers when she began feeling something for someone. Your iris moved towards her, watching her already claim the teacher. You didn't care. He was just an ordinary teacher. Nothing else. You didn't feel any jealousy swirling around you, no hateful intention for Neon, but already claiming someone you haven't even spoken to is a new low for her.</p><p>"I'm Mister Lucilfer, your new English teacher. I am only a substitute since Miss Kruger is in the hospital due to an injury she had encountered during a skiing accident." He showed his condolences to your teacher with his hand over his heart to show he really felt sorry for her. It didn't seem like he was pitying her, which you liked. Nobody likes being pitied. <em>Wow, this man is perfect.</em></p><p>"But nonetheless, let's begin with today's lesson. I hope most of you read your stories during the break and filled out the study guides. If you can come down and laid them on my desk, that would be most appreciated." He smiled at the whole class with his suave words.</p><p>You dug into your bag and pulled out the paper you filled out, but it instantly got snatched out of your hands and was now in Neon's. "I'll take yours down if that's alright?" She asked as she piled it with hers. You were a bit surprised by the sudden act, but you shrugged it off and let her take it for you. "Sure. Go ahead." You knew she wanted to find an excuse for only her to go down and finally see the man up close without you.</p><p>The rest of the day went on without any problems or Neon's boy talk. She actually kept it to herself for once. She's most likely still thinking about the teacher, and you would be lying if you said you weren't thinking of him too. It was something about him that just light something up in your head that made you forget about whatever you thought about in the past.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hi welcome to Nostrade's. May I get your order?" You asked with a notepad in your offhand and your pen in your dominant hand. You stood above the person, looking down at your notepad, waiting for the person to order. "May I get an Espresso with a cheese danish?" The man asked as he set his menu down. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. When you finished writing down his order, you peered over your notepad and saw your teacher. Your eyes widened a fraction of a second before he rested and smiled at him.</p><p>"You got it. I'll take that from you." You said in a nice tone due to hospitality and pointed at the menu he had folded so perfectly. He handed it towards you and smiled. You grabbed it from his hand and walked away. <em>Did he not recognize me? Did he even notice me in class? </em>You walked over to the coffee machine and began making the Espresso. While you were doing that, your co-worker sneaked up behind you and stuck their fingers in the sides of your waist to scare you. "Jesus, Killua!" You yelped out, making the whole cafe turn heads.</p><p>Killua laughed at your reaction when he saw your face become red from embarrassment. "I never fail to get a reaction from you. You're so easy to tease." He said, wrapping his arm over your neck and watched you pour the strong coffee into a small, glass coffee cup. "You could've made me spill the coffee, you big dummy." You placed the coffee on the tray and walked over to the display where the cafe kept the pastries. The tongs grabbed the danish and plated it, and placed it onto the tray. "And, you could do your job by the way instead of messing with all the employees." You turned over with your heel and hands on your hips while looking at Killua.</p><p>"We get paid by the hour, I'm fine." Killua walked away and entered the kitchen, most likely to talk to Gon or tease Machi. You only shook your head from his way of doing things and grabbed the tray. Your legs felt like noodles while walking. It was kind of awkward because he was your teacher and he didn't recognize you. Your own teacher doesn't know you, how much worse can things get?</p><p>And without paying attention, you tripped over your foot and spilled the coffee all over him. Your eyes widened as you realized what you had done and immediately apologized. "I am so sorry. I will get you a towel." You jogged towards the back for cleaning supplies and towels. "<em>Ah, you stupid stupid STUPID dumbass.</em>" You kept telling yourself as you went back to the table and gave him a towel so he could clean himself and began cleaning the table.</p><p>"Don't beat yourself. It was only a simple mistake. One of the basic rules of the universe is that nothing is perfect. Perfection simply doesn't exist... Without imperfection, neither you nor I would exist."</p><p>His words made you flush a crimson over your face. Thankfully, he might brush it off by your mistake. "Quoting Stephen Hawking now?" You looked up at, only with your eyes, and smiled. Luckily, it wasn't a crooked or an awkward smile. You manage to keep your composer.</p><p>"Of course. He is a powerful man. Despite his disability, he changed the world and mind of others, don't you think?" Chrollo finished cleaning himself and helped you out with the table. "Oh, you don't need--"</p><p>"But I want to. Let me." Before you could finish, he told you it was alright. You pressed your lips into a thin line and didn't have the energy to tell him that he didn't need to. He wasn't mad, upset, or bitter about the incident, instead, he helped you clean the mess you made. His hand lightly, and quickly brushed yours. Your breathing became heavy and you laid your head low so he wouldn't see your face.</p><p>"Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" He asked you. <em>Oh, God, can this man get any perfect than he already is? </em>His words were like biblical words. They were enchanting, touched your heart as no other man has. It was exciting, yet wrong. He is your professor.</p><p>"No, I'm alright. It embarrassing that I'm a clutz." You awkwardly chuckled and finished cleaning all the coffee off the table. "Luckily no one is in here to see you, and should I remind you of the quote I had told you?" He jokingly told you with a hearty chuckle that erupted from his chest.</p><p>"You're right, and thank you for helping me, even though you didn't have to." You gathered all the cleaning supplies and broken coffee cup pieces on the floor. "I will bring you out another cup, on the house." You placed a true smile on your face when you told him.</p><p>"No, it's alright. I'll take my danish and leave my change." He didn't say it in a rude way, he was actually cooperating with you as if you were a friend that spilled the coffee. Your eyebrows curled up in a disappointed look. "Are you sure? It's free." You reminded him, but he only told you that it was okay and that you should get back to work. You nodded your head. "I'll see you in class, Y/n." He began walking out of the cafe, but before he did, he placed the money for the coffee and danish on the table.</p><p>You watched him leave the cafe with an upset look, but you realized something before he left. "<em>He knows me?</em>" You picked up the check and shocked at the amount of money he had tipped you. "<em>Why... did he give me 150 dollars</em>?"</p><p>-</p><p>After that day, in class, you two were sharing gazes, after class talks about grades, school, and life outside school. It was quickly becoming a friendship before you could realize it. One day, you walked into his class and slumped down in front of his desk to complain about your stressful day with Neon.</p><p>"She wants me to go to an upcoming party but I hate parties." You told him while your head was on his desk. He had brought you a chair to sit on to hear all about your situation. "Tell me all about it. Maybe I can help you slip your way out of that situation." He told you. He was grading essays he had assigned the week prior. "By the way, great job on your essay. You got 20 out of 20." He praised you for the great work you had done. Your face lit up and took a look at your paper. "Really?" You looked at the side notes he had given you. More quotes about how you felt that week to lighten your mood. Like the other day, you were having a great day since you had gotten a promotion.</p><p>"<em>People don't get promoted for doing their jobs really well. They get promoted by demonstrating their potential to do more</em>."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." You smiled up at him. Stomach swarming with butterflies, face felt like you washed your face with lava, and tingles spreading to every part of your body. "Enough with formalities. Call me Chrollo when we're alone." He told you, sharing the same smile.</p><p>"Okay, Chrollo."</p><p>-</p><p>You entered class one day, seeing Chrollo speak with one of the prettier teachers. She was insanely attractive. Every guy that attended this school has all hit on her or talk on-and-on about how they wanted to have sex with her. You brushed off all jealousy you had, but it still lingered in your mind. It would be no surprise if they were dating you were just another student that hopelessly fell for their teacher.</p><p>His glance averted from the teacher in front of him and towards you. You had your head hanging low, taking out all the necessities you needed for classes. His eyebrows slightly furrow, but looked back at the woman and had his cashmere smile.</p><p>"Y/n~," <em>Oh, God. Here we go again. </em>"Is someone upset? Depressed? Under the weather?" Hisoka walked behind your chair and grabbed the back, looking down at you. "Nope. I cant wait to make fun of you, as always." You smiled up at him as you tilted your head up. Hisoka's hair was down, which was rare. His hair hung in front of him, the pink hues in his hair shines from the sunlight seeping through the window.</p><p>"Staring now? Take it in, Love. I'm here all day and <em>night~</em>." His face came close to yours, feeling his hot breath. His breath smelt like bubblegum that he recently chewed before coming into class. "Flirty," you turned around to whisper into his ear. "<em>I like it</em>." You did it to mainly forget about Chrollo talking to the woman, but also see his reaction as well. You thought nothing of it until he yelled.</p><p>"Y/n! Hisoka! Take your seats now!" He yelled out. The whole class's eyes were staring at you. Some glares from Hisoka's "fangirls" others with pure curiosity. You looked over at Chrollo with a disapproving look because of the way his tone radiated ferocity and made the whole class drop what they were doing to look. You sat in your seat with your arms crossed over your chest and didn't look at him during the whole class.</p><p>-</p><p>"Y/n, stay after class," Chrollo said once the bell rang. You clicked your teeth and stayed back. You stayed in your seat, practically super glued. Your bratty attitude didn't go unnoticed by Chrollo. "Down here. <em>Now</em>." He emphasized his words to show that he was serious.</p><p>"No. I'm fine here. I can hear you loud and clear, professor."</p><p>"Y/n... Enough with these childish games and come down here."</p><p>You grabbed your bag and put it over your shoulders and walked down the steps. You slowly walked down to further annoy him. "Jesus, Y/n! Come here now!" His fists slammed his desk and pushed himself out of his seat. You sped up your walking and stood in front of his desk. You looked into his grey eyes that once showed friendliness, now fiery.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> was that today?" This was the first time you heard him swear. The air in your lungs instantly got knocked out when you truly saw how angry he was. Your mouth opened, but no words could be produced. "Displaying that in front of the class was unprofessional and highly inappropriate." He told you, lightly taking his fists off the desk and rubbing the knuckles.</p><p>You pursed your lips together, creating a thin line. Chrollo was waiting for your response, but you didn't know what to say or how to explain. You couldn't tell him that you were jealous and wanted a reaction from him. "I'm waiting..." he did a rotation motion with his hand, wanting the reason now.</p><p>"Can I not flirt with other guys? What's your problem?" You gripped tightly onto the straps of your bag. Chrollo's eyes narrowed. "You can, but not in my classroom. I will not tolerate it."</p><p>"Bullshit." You said.</p><p>"Bullshit? Okay. Get out."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean 'get out'?" You slightly took a step back with a slightly disoriented face.</p><p>"Get out of my class. If you can't follow my rules, then get out." His words hit harder than anything. You didn't want to get out of his classroom nor be on bad terms with him. All because you wanted to be bratty and try to make him jealous.</p><p>"Okay. Bye, professor." You finally said before leaving his class.</p><p>-</p><p>That night, you went to the party. Was it a wise choice? No. You have a very high alcohol tolerance. You weren't drunk or even like alcohol. You just had some because it was there, calling your name.</p><p>"Didn't expect seeing you here." Someone came and sat beside you, sinking the whole couch cushion. "Killua..." You said when you saw him walking up to you. "Shit, Y/n. You're drinking?!" Killua was surprised when he saw the red cup in your hand. "Yeah... it's disgusting. I hate it here, but it'll clear my mind." Your face went down. Killua noticed.</p><p>"Y/n, I mean this the nicest way possible, you don't belong here. You don't even like partying." His face went soft from his worrying.</p><p>"I know... I should head back to my dorm." You stood up from the couch, canceling out the obnoxiously loud music blasting through the huge speakers. The atmosphere was laced with weed and tobacco. It was all too much for you. "I'll walk you back." Killua offered but declined. You could get there all on your own. "Okay. I'll walk you outside though." He got up as well and took you to the door. He stood outside until you emerged into the shadows.</p><p>You rubbed your head from the small headache that was forming. "Ugh. Why'd I drink?" You complained to yourself, closing your eyes for a split second before bumping into someone. Your eyes shot open to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" You instantly apologized. When you looked up at the person to genuinely apologize.</p><p>"It's okay, Y/n," Chrollo told you as he walked out of the cafe you worked at. Awkward silence between the two of you. You just stood there and he stood there. You didn't know what to do or say. All you could do was nod your head and walk past him. You were a couple of feet away until he turned around towards you and called out your name. You abruptly stopped in place and dug your hand into your pockets.</p><p>"I want to apologize to you." He began walking towards you. "I shouldn't have raised my voice or swear or tell you to get out of my classroom. It was unprofessional and inappropriate of me... and for that, I'm sorry." His words meant everything to you. His tone was so apologetic. He felt so guilty about what he said and what he did. His hand rested on your shoulder, leaning down to see your face. "I know your tipsy and you smell like a dispensary. I'm sorry that I lead you to go somewhere you didn't enjoy to forget about today." He always knew what to say. He knew you went to the party because of him. He knew this is all because of him, and was owning up to it. "I never wanted this to happen to you. It was the last thing I wanted because I <em>care about you</em>." Those words reverberated in your mind, consistently replaying.</p><p>"Yeah. You're a dick." A chuckle erupted from him after you said that.</p><p>"One of the basic rules of the universe is that nothing is perfect. Perfection simply doesn't exist... Without imperfection,"</p><p>"Neither you nor I would exist." You finished it for him. The first quote that he told you that sparked your friendship.</p><p>"Y/n..." Chrollo dragged your name. "You look cute when you're jealous." You turned around with blush growing on your face. "Huh?!" You yelled out.</p><p>"You heard me. Now, let me take you back to your dorm." He told you as he leads the way to his car. You still stood frozen in place. His head looked over his shoulder to see you still. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" You slowly walked beside him towards his car, and needless to say, his car is luxurious, expensive looking. No way his only job was teaching. It was awkward in the car, and Chrollo tried to make it as friendly as he could. He even turned on the seat warmers! <em>Marry me.</em></p><p>"While we're in here, what to speak about today?" He eventually broke the ice and brought it up today. Which, by the way, you didn't, but he asked so you guess you could. At least you had a couple of drinks in your system to ease yourself up. "I got jealous." You covered your face with your hands, sinking into the seat.</p><p>"I know that, but of what?" His eyes looked over at you, one hand in the wheel while the other rested on the rest that separated you and him.</p><p>You turned over towards the window so he would see you. "I saw you talking to that one gorgeous teacher and felt jealous. So I gave the same energy back with Hisoka."</p><p>Silence, until he began laughing. You turned around to see him cover his face to laugh. You furrow your eyebrows to see him have a laughing fit. "What?" You asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." He collected himself and looked over at you as he stopped a couple of blocks from the dorms so it wouldn't look suspicious. "You thought I was flirting with her essentially?" He turned his body towards you.</p><p>"Shut up. It's embarrassing in of itself." You hid your face from him and didn't look at his face. "Y/n, I have no intentions of sparking a relationship with that woman. I hope that gives you some peace of mind." You didn't respond. You were drowning in embarrassment.</p><p>Chrollo's cold hands made it onto your face to raise your face. "I think you're one hundred times more beautiful than her." You became shy from his compliment, he only thought it was an adorable look on you as his face neared yours.</p><p>
  <em>Here it comes. It's so close, yet so far. His lips will soon be on mine and it'll be bliss.</em>
</p><p>Unless his lips never made it on yours. He was close, <em>so close. </em>His breath hit your face. You smelt the coffee in his breath. He only stared at your lips for a good amount of time before letting go of your face and leaned back into his seat, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. You're a student, and I'm your teacher. It's unethical." His words hurt. He only saw you as a student. That's all.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." You said before attacking him with your lips against his. You wanted this and you knew he wanted this too. Your seatbelt was already off and you climbed atop him. His hands held your waist while yours held his waist. "All that matters is that we have each other. Let's live this moment. <em>Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.</em>" You quoted. Chrollo grew a smile and he pressed his lips harder on yours.</p><p>Your teeth hit each other, lips moving against each other in sync while saliva glossed your lips. He invited his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch of mouth. The kiss was steamy. Your tongues brushed each other and you sucked on his. You tasted the coffee on his tongue.</p><p>You pressed your hips onto his crouch, feeling him. Chrollo grabbed your nape to hold your head up. His lips trailing down to your neck, leaving a line of glinting saliva that could be seen on your skin. He brushed back your hair to clear the part he desired to destroy. His teeth sunk into your skin, biting roughly, sucking harshly that left a red spot, not enough to become a bruise. His tongue ran along with the red spot, soothing the area. You let out a grunt as he gave you an electric feeling going through your body.</p><p>On command, your hips began to move on their own, feeling his hard cock rub against your clit. Chrollo produced an attractive, hot guttural groan that was held in his throat. "This is wrong," He said against your neck. He detached his lips from your neck and leaned his head on the headrest of the seat. "Yet it feels so good." His grip against your waist went down to your hips to move your body against him.</p><p>This was only the start. You wanted to know what he looked like without his button-up. Your fingers were reaching down to his buttons, pushing each one out of the hole, and slowly revealing his chiseled body. This man had the perfect body. Each muscle cast its own shadow. Your fingers ran up the bulging muscle, feeling each ab and its glory.</p><p>"Fuck." You bit your lip as you gawked at his body. The indents made you more ridden with lust. "I need to be in you, now." He said as he put the seat down and instantly ripping your pants off your body. As he took your body off you, you took his pants off him as well. His black boxers hid all that was waiting for you. You pulled down the band and his dick sprung out waiting to be a stroke, choked on, slobber on.</p><p>You felt your clit pulsating at the scene of it. You hoover over him, his hands gripping onto your hips and slowly pushing you down on him. When his tip entered you, you could feel that he'll rip you apart, and you weren't complaining.</p><p>He was half-way in your until his mouth gaped open with subtle moans escaping his mouth. "Deeper." That was all he said when you dropped yourself on him. Your head flew back, feeling your head against your nape and moving at a rhythmic pace. Up and down. Moving against his dick, feeling him inside you finally.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, Chrollo.</em>" You moaned out as you held onto the safety handle to grip on when things became intense. Chrollo intensely stared you are as if you were a goddess that was sent specially for him. He liked the way his name rolled off your tongue as if it was meant to be there, to begin with.</p><p>He flipped you over, making you lose your grip on the handle, and laid flat against the car seat. Your legs rested on his shoulders to allow him to go deeper into you. The car windows became foggy almost instantly. Your body was heating up. It became so hot so quickly. The bandage slowly unraveled, revealing a purple hue tattoo of a cross placed in the center of his forehead. "<em>So... deep~</em>." You could barely form words. It mostly sounds inaudible, pure gibberish.</p><p>You saw his abdomen moved fluidly, sliding deeper than he already was. You screamed loudly, covering your mouth with your hand to stifle the sound. You desperately tried to dig your nails into something, but Chrollo's back was in reach for you too. Your nails dug into his face, creating small cuts and scratch mark bumps.</p><p>"<em>You feel so good, Y/n. I could do this every day</em>." His nails dug into the side of your thighs and pounded into you. His skin clapped against yours, moving the car in a noticeable way that people were fucking.</p><p>"<em>I'm gonna come</em>~." You breathed out, digging your head into the leather seat. Chrollo leaned towards your face and got right into it. "<em>Come all over me</em>." He told you as he licked up your chin to your lips, and bit your lip, and pulled it. "<em>Fuck up my whole life, please.</em>" He said it with a seductive smile on his lips. Fuck, that could make your orgasm come instantly.</p><p>"<em>You know exactly what to s</em><b><em>AAY</em></b><em>~</em>." You couldn't finish the sentence without moaning from his godly strokes that hit every inch of your walls. Your toes curled, feeling a cramp forming in your leg, electricity bring your back from oblivion, blood rushing everywhere, your back arched up and every worry you had vanished within an instant you bumped into Chrollo back at the cafe.</p><p>Chrollo slowly moved your hips and thrust into you until there was nothing but a rush of a feeling of relief and coolness spreading throughout your body when you came on Chrollo, felt like utopia.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>." You let out your final moan and collapsed onto the seat, feeling Chrollo fill you up with his cum. "You're so beautiful when I'm fucking your guts."</p><p>"Such strong language for a professor."</p><p>Chrollo chuckled and leaned towards you. He gently kissed your cheek after the rough sex. Your fingers hesitantly reached towards his forehead and traced his tattoo. "Why hide such beauty?"</p><p>"<em>Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.</em>" He told you in your ear as he laid atop of you, finding comfort in your heat.</p><p>-</p><p>You walked into class like any ordinary day. You greeted your classmates and walked up towards your seat by Neon. She noticed something about you. You seem more... livelier. "Someone seems to be glowing. What happened in your life?" She questions as she nudged your shoulder. You looked over at her with a small smile on your face. "Nothing much. Woke up on the right side of the bed." And by the right side, you meant Chrollo's bed. He ended up taking you to his home and allowed you to spend the night. "Oh! Good for you." Neon cheered as the bell rang and class began. Chrollo came walking in with his usual attire.</p><p>"Good afternoon, everybody. Pull out today's assignment and we can get started." His smile radiated with glee as his eyes met yours. You still felt shy when he looked over at you, but it was a good feeling.</p><p>-</p><p>"Stop looking at me during class. I can't focus when your gaze is always on me." You jokingly say as you took a sip from his coffee and set it down. Chrollo finished wiping the board and sat down in his seat.</p><p>"I can't help it." He slumped into his seat and relaxed after a hard lesson he taught. "By the way, are you free to grab a cup of coffee later tonight? I have a long night grading so I need a partner." He asked, collecting all the papers he needed to grade. "Just remember not to drop it on me this time." He jokingly said with a chuckle.</p><p>"You asswipe. I did that once." You held up one finger and placed it back down. "And I won't be the one handling the drinks. Hopefully, the barista isn't thinking about the professor that just sat down."</p><p>"Oh, so you thought I was attractive back then too?" He already knew the answer. He just wanted to gain a reaction from you. "Shut up." You jokingly say as your head turned towards the door.</p><p>"Remember how it started..." He reminded you. You looked back at him with a side pout.</p><p>"It all started with a <em>cup of coffee.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>